Everyone's A Critic!
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Hildegard Amsel, alias The Harlequin Kid, is looking for fun in all the wrong places. During one crazy night with her favorite comedian Hildy will find out that fun isn't all it's cracked up to be. Red ArrowxOC or SuperboyxOC not sure yet!
1. Lesson 1: Never Let Them See You Sweat

_**Hey there everyone, TMNTXMadness here! I hope you like the first chapter of my new Young Justice fan fiction Everyone's a Critic! If you liked it, didn't like it, or have some suggestions please let me know through reviews! As well as helping me out reviews also make me a happier author who updates faster! So the point is REVIEW GUYS I know it may seem annoying but it'll be better for everyone in the long run! Anyway, enjoy the story, and don't hesitate to leave a review!**_

_**Summary: Hildegard Amsel, alias The Harlequin Kid, is looking for fun in all the wrong places. During one crazy night with her favorite comedian Hildy will find out that fun isn't all it's cracked up to be. Not only that but she'll find out one of the world's greatest lessons. Everyone's a Critic! Red Arrow x OC or Superboy x OC not sure yet!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Hildegard and the storyline! Young Justice and it's characters all belong to DC Comics.**

Hildegard looked up at the ceiling boredly with a perpetual frown on her face. The atmosphere of this place was so damn dull, and she thought that for sure she was gonna go insane in this place. _ One more day in this joint and I'll end up at Arkham with the rest of the loonies_, her own voice rang in her head_._ Hildy, as she preferred to be called when not in character, laughed at her own thought causing several nurses to look at her in confusion. After they saw it was her who was laughing they would always roll their eyes and go back to work. Hildy wiggled her fingers which had started to lose feeling in the heavy cast that covered her up to her collar bone. She hissed a little at the twinge of pain that still appeared whenever she moved her arm, and she wished these nurses would let her have her make-up to cover the recovering bruises on her face. She wasn't a vain girl, and it wasn't vanity that made her beg for her make-up. It was out of necessity she begged for weeks for the nurses to put on her face. She didn't like this person who everyone saw when they walked by, and this person wasn't her. She was the infamous Harlequin Kid, apprentice to The Joker and Harley Quinn! She may have been born Hildegard Amsel, but that wasn't who she was; not by a long shot.

Hildy stretched out her shoulder as she held the cards in her hands. She held them in front of her face, a cheshire grin on her pale lips as she looked to her only remaining opponent over the cards. The circle of defeated girls looked between the two in anticipation whispering about each of them. Hildy pushed all her winnings forward and let out her best 'Joker laugh' before speaking to the girl across from her.

"I'm all in. Your move!" The girl grumbled some choice words under her breath, and slammed her cards on the table. Hildy let out a loud laugh and threw her own cards down pointing and laughing at the other girl. "You guys are a bunch of losers! I didn't have squat! I'm gonna be one clean little jail bird eh guys?"

Hildy smirked as she brought all her newly acquired shower tokens into her hands, and put them in her pockets. Hildy's time at the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center for Girls hadn't been quite as dull as she had originally thought. Once she was fully recovered she was having the time of her life. Her reputation had followed her, and because of it many of the girls had quickly fallen into line. She had to prove herself to a couple of girls who thought they owned the joint, but she had quickly put them in their place. She smirked as she kicked back in her chair, all her girls surrounding her, cheering her on. _I'll have to thank Daddy J for this later_, she thought fondly of her mentor and adoptive father, but a little seed of resentment buried itself in her thoughts.

Everyone turned to the sound of the heavy metal door opening as one of the guards came in. Everyone waited expectantly for a parent or a friend to have come to visit. Hildy just sat back unphased by the guards appearance. The only one who ever came to visit on occasion was Harley, but that was out of the question since her and Mr. J had pulled another stunt lately. It was already suicide coming in here to visit her, and Hildy didn't expect much from the women who had resented her for the first few weeks they knew each other. The fat guard cleared his throat, and spoke to the group of incarcerated girls.

"Amsel you got a visitor. Hurry it up!"

Hildy spun in the visiting chair while she waited for her surprise visitor to finally come in. Blurs of gray and white passed by her, and then suddenly there was a fleshy tone and a lot of black. She stopped spinning only to look upon the man who put her here in the first place. Hildy chuckled at her visitor and shook her head.

"Well if it ain't the Dork Knight. What do you want, can't you see I'm paying my debt to society already Batso?" The Dark Knight kept his cool as he sat across from the troubled teen villain.

"You might want to take this visit seriously Hildegard. I'm offering you a one time chance to get out now, and get a fresh start on life."

Hildy spun again in her chair with a scoff as she watched the blurs of color go by. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the hero responding to his statement.

"You mean to tell me that you think sticking me in another orphanage is a fresh start? You've lost it Bats, cause that's no life that you're talking about giving me. You wonder why I ended up with Mr. J and Harley? Cause they're the family that I didn't get to have!" The hero had a poker face, and didn't seem at all phased by her outburst.

"Who said I was going to put you back in an orphanage? I'm giving you a chance to work with people your age fight _against_ what you're _daddy _does. A chance to redeem yourself, and you can get back at The Joker by joining the opposing side." She looked into his eyes and just stared for a second sizing him up. He was giving her a chance to be a super hero, and it came with revenge on Mr. J? It was too good to be true, and Hildy didn't like the idea of Mr. J sending people after her for defecting.

"Join your little kiddy team and get a hit put on me for being a traitor? I don't think so Bats,; if there's one thing Mr. J taught me it's that when something is too good to be true, it ain't!" Batman was being too patient with her, and his patience made Hildy uneasy. She had only known him as the crime fighter that struck fear into her heart. She would never let him see her sweat though.

"The League can protect you from The Joker, Hildegard. This is a one time deal, and it's about to be forfeit. You can rot in here for another few years, or you can work with me and The League and start fresh. It'll only be on the table for a couple more minutes, and once it's done it's done." She looked at the Dark Knight with a pout and sighed dramatically.

"Stop calling me Hildegard, and you got yourself a deal."

Hildy rung her gloved hands as she waited inside the Hall of Justice. She was wearing her Harlequin Kid gear, and waiting for Bats to get back with the rest of her jury. She jumped at their entrance, and tried to play it off as impatience. Following Batman were the founding member of the Justice League, and a woman Hildy knew to be Hawkgirl, as if the giant wings weren't a tip. Hildy looked up at them from her seat and gave a defiant smirk.

"We finally ready for the crucifixion Bats?" He narrowed his eyes at her and she sat back feigning apathy. Really, she was about ready to get into the fetal position and beg for mercy.

"Hildy this is Shiera Hall, she's going to be your care taker while you're on this team. You might want to be respectful if you still _want_ to be on this team."

Hildy rolled her eyes with a sigh, and gave a soft apology. It felt like she was pulling out her own teeth sitting here apologizing to these yahoos who only lived to put people like her in jail. Wonder Woman gave a small glare in her direction and spoke to her with a hand on her hip.

"You're not making a good case for yourself Joker Girl." Hildy hated when people got her name wrong, and Wonder Woman had just stepped in the wrong direction. Her name is what made civilians shake in fear when she walked by. Her name is what made her a threat, and without it she wasn't much. Hildy growled and stood up ready to defend her own honor. Second lesson Mr. J had taught her; it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.

"The name is Harlequin Kid Blunder Woman! You want me to prove I can be on The Leagues little team, well come on then, and I'll give you some proof." Batman stepped between the two, and Hildy looked toward her new care taker as she chuckled at the scene in front of her.

"She's definitely got spunk that's for sure." Her statement earned a few chuckles from a few other supers, and that made Hildy smirk with pride.

Batman spoke with all the members looking at her like she was on trial. Of, course she kinda was on trial considering the circumstances.

"So we're all agreed? Harlequin Kid joins the Young Justice team." Everyone nodded and agreed quietly while Hildy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She regained her joker grin and looked to her new bosses.

"When do I start kicking some butt, and taking some names?" The silence of the group of adults didn't sound reassuring, and her smile faded slowly.

Hildy sat in Hawkgirl's new apartment in Star City which the League had purchased so she could keep an eye on her new charge. Shiera seemed a nice enough lady, but she seemed to be walking on egg shells around her, and it didn't make for nice conversation. Shiera and Hildy just looked at each other for a good while. Hildy sitting indian style on a kitchen stool, and Shiera standing across the counter from her. Hildy knew she had no idea what to say, and it was starting to bore her. She knew Hawkgirl wasn't going to like her when she was bored.

"Is there anyway you could take off the make-up? I can't take you seriously with it on." Shiera finally spoke to her, and Hildy shook her head.

"Nope, it's my face. Get used to it."

Shiera sighed deeply, and turned to the door to leave.

"I got work to do so try not to burn the place down. I'll be back by tomorrow to take you to Mount Justice." Hildy waved absent mindedly and jumped off the stool and made her way to the fully stocked fridge. She only looked away to see Shiera walk out and close the door behind her. Once her new 'mother' had left she sat on the couch in front of the blank TV, and as she let out a breath she felt the sting of tears coming to her eyes. She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes with her gloved hand a bit of her white and red make-up coming off on it. She could see her face in the glass coffee table and noticed the ever fading bruises that still spotted her face. It seemed like the person under her true face would always shine through even when she didn't want to be that person anymore. Her blood started to boil as she saw the face looking back at her through the glass, and it made her storm to the bathroom and splash water on her face. she rubbed until her skin was red and the water in the sink was an ugly green. She looked up at the dripping face in the mirror the purple bruises were like neon lights in a drug store window. The face of Hildegard Amsel was looking back at her; the face of the sixteen year-old orphan gone super-villain was who was in the mirror. The person she hated was who was looking back at her, and she closed her eyes for a second remembering why she was even here.

_A fifteen year-old Hildy stood staring at the abandoned toy factory in awe. She felt the eerie building calling to her as she walked toward it, and into it through an entrance yet to be secured by her 'hero'. She had been following the story of this villain who seemed to be on top of the world, and had one heck of a sense of humor. Hildy felt drawn to the psychotic clown by a sense of familiarity. He was a kindred spirit, and she may have been crazy to want a chance to prove it. Yet, then she would just fit right in wouldn't she? She followed the sound of maniacal laughter and lights to the sanctuary of her soon-to-be mentor. His main chamber was grand and full of life as he sat atop the throne made of old and melted toys laughing with his crew. She couldn't help but grin her own cheshire grin at the sight that was before her. She was in the stronghold of the scourge of Gotham, the lair of The Joker._

_ Two large men dressed as clowns picked her up by her ragged shirt, and threw her before the clown like a sack of potatoes. He looked like a god upon the well lit throne as she looked up at him in awe._

_"Look what we found boss. A little rat." Hildy stood up confidently and dusted herself off before looking back at the two flunkies with a smirk and a glare._

_"A rat? me? I'll tell you what __**smells**__ like a rat. Your breath wide load." She looked up at the Joker as he laughed at her statement. Harley Quinn sat upon his lap fixing the young Hildegard with a glare. The Joker's laughing stopped and he looked down at Hildy with a grin._

_"The girl has spunk, we'll let her talk. For now." The clown looked at her with interest after speaking. Hildy bowed graciously and dramatically before her hero, and looked up at him again._

_"Hildegard Amsel your Joker-ness. I'm a, fan, of your work. Maybe more of an admirer."_

_ "You here that fellas? I got a fan!" He laughed again with a slap to his knee that wasn't occupied by Harley. Hildy nodded and put a fist to her chest._

_"You're a comedian after my own heart." He smirked wiping a few tears from his eyes, and looked down at her._

_"You got spunk kid," His smile faded and it was replaced with a serious face, and he put his fingers together for a snap. "we feed spunk to the hyenas. Unfortunately for you." He snapped his fingers, and the two pet hyenas came forward from the dark-almost as if they were shadows themselves-with a laugh. Hildy felt the familiar tingle of fear flow through her as she was face to muzzle with the deadly predators. She sprang back as they lunged for her, and they charged her together their laughter filling the air. Just as they were close enough to chomp down on her she dove over them and tumbled before the toy throne. The two hyenas hit a wall with a cry, and the group of clowns looked at her in shock and amazement. She turned toward them with a sigh, and smirked at her accomplishment._

_"I have a proposition for you Mr. Joker." The clown laughed and stood from his throne to come down and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Call me Mr. J kiddo."_

Hildy stared at the TV as she watched her morning cartoons just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Shiera had come in, earlier than expected, about midnight and fallen asleep in her room without a word to Hildy in the process. Hildy sighed boredly as she lounged into the soft cushions of the living room couch. She had nightmares when she fell asleep, and so decided against a good eight hours for her first day on the geek squad. She chuckled lightly at the scene playing on the television in front of her, and looked out the window at the awakening sun. Hildy looked over the top of the couch to see Shiera ready and walking toward her.

"Get ready it's time to go kid."

She felt winded by their means of transportation, and felt the familiar feeling of nausea hit her like a semi-truck. She held her stomach tightly and put a hand to her mouth in urgency.

"Someone get me a bucket!" Hildy yelled before sprinting to the nearest trash receptical, and getting reacquainted with her bowl of cereal. She took the wad of tissue Green Arrow handed her as well as sending her a look of pity, and wiped her mouth off before looking at the group of adults. It was all the mentors of the kids who were on the team; at least to Hildy's knowledge that was the case. Batman looked to her with his normal brooding stare, and motioned for her to come forward.

"Put all your weapons on the table in front of me." She looked confused, but did as she was told hesitantly.

"Why do you need to see my weapons?" Hildy's question was answered as they picked out all her deadly weapons, and confiscated them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I need those! Don't take my acid pellets! Not my laughing bombs! Okay, that's not even deadly!"

Hildy sat with a pout looking at her sorry array of usable weapons according to the League. Smoke bombs, her mallet, and a rubber chicken-Mr. Clucky-who could double as a restraint or grappling device. She looked to Batman with a pout and stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around.

"Until we can fully trust you with the team we can't allow the use of these weapons. The Joker toxin bombs you're not getting back ever." Hildy scoffed at the adult super heroes and threw her hands up in outrage.

"Talk about sending a joker in unprepared! What am I gonna do with these?" Batman glared a bit at her before answering her like a lecturing father.

"You have just enough to use should you need to. This is a covert team only, and you operate under the Justice League now. Get used to it."

"You want covert? Then you hired the wrong girl! Do I look like I do covert Batsy?"

`Batman pulled up a screen in front of them both explaining the next mission he was going to assign in great detail. She wondered if he was only doing this because he felt she would be too slow to pick it up like the rest of the team would.

"I want you to remember this blueprint as best you can. It could be your greatest weapon in a pinch." Hildy stared intently at the diagram on the screen committing every hallway and air vent to memory. "Now, the mission has three parts to it. Infiltrate, plant, and get out unnoticed. Infiltrate the underground base. Plant the microphones and cameras. Got it?" Hildy nodded and looked to Batman with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I got it, but what's so special about this place Bats?" He pulled up another screen full of pictures with various figures entering and leaving the place.

"We have reason to believe that various groups-mainly Kobra-have been stashing some of Scarecrow's fear gas, and a newly developed venom that the team has already discovered.. Since Cadmus was, in need of renovation, several thefts have occurred there as well. We think they all might be connected." Hildy nodded feeling a twinge of fear at the mention of Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"Has Mr. J been in on any of this? Last I heard he got a one way ticket to Arkham." Batman shook his head looking apologetically at her.

"Not that we know of, and he is currently still at Arkham."

Hildy stood behind the now duo of adults before her. Only Shiera and Batman remained to help her greet her new team members. She stretched her arms out, and looked to the sound of somebody being teleported in. Robin and Kid Flash came from the beam of light. What happened in the next couple seconds she should have seen coming, but didn't. Robin looked at her in complete shock and pulled out a restraint birdarang, and threw it in Hildy's direction.

"Batman look out behind you!" Hildy was on the floor within seconds struggling to be released. Shiera flew in front of her as Robin went to attack like a mother bird ready to defend her nest. Puns fully intended there kids. Robin froze in confusion at the scene and Hildy growled into the floor which her face was now acquainted with.

"What the hell is your deal bird brain? Mr. Tie-Up-First-Ask-Questions-Later!" Batman took his place in front of both Shiera and Hildy to explain the situation to Robin while Shiera helped Hildy out of her restraints.

"Hildy is the newest member to your team. It's going to take some getting used to, but I know everything will be fine." Robin went wide-eyed and pointed at Hildy in outrage from in front of Batman.

"Since when does the League employ super villains? Are we forgetting this is The Joker's apprentice we're talking about?" Hildy dusted herself off as she stood, and grumbled to Shiera who had asked if she was alright. The hit to the floor reminded Hildy so much of the first time she ever tangoed with the Boy Wonder.

_Hildy smiled at herself in the full length mirror as The Joker's henchmen set up their first show as a family. Harley stood behind her with a pout and a hand on her hip._

_"Move it kiddo you're hogging the mirror!" Hildy pushed her way in front of Harley admiring her new digs. Her long, light, reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that reached passed her shoulders with two strands framing her petite face and bound at the ends into small buns. Her face was covered in white make-up with two red diamonds on her eyes, and her lips painted black. She adjusted her white jester collar that sat atop her shoulders and her green and purple, one sleeved belly shirt. Long red gloves went from her upper arms down to her wrists, and black attachments covered the tops of her hands meeting between her index and middle fingers. Puffy green and purple pants went to her knees, and covered part of her red tights with scattered black diamonds. All this meeting at her feet which adorned mismatched green and purple shoes that were fit to her jester persona._

_ "Sorry Harls, but__** I**__ gotta look good for my debut! I can't do that if I share my spotlight!" Her new adoptive father came forward with a laugh slinging his arms over the shoulders of the two women._

_"Look at my girls getting along so well! Well kid the shows about to start. Are we ready to meet Gotham my Harlequin Kid?" Hildy chuckled lightly putting on her best cheshire grin._

_"Oh yeah, but the question is daddy-o is Gotham ready to meet __**me**__?" The two looked at each other grin for grin before sharing a laugh that echoed throughout their home._

_"That's my girl!"_

_ Hildy had a hand on her hip as her new family came face-to-face with Batman and Robin. The Joker chuckled as the Dark Knight stood shocked at Hildy's presence._

_"How about it Batsy? My family against yours?" The bat didn't even give time for a response just charging forward for his enemy making the make-shift family scatter. The Joker looked over his scuffle with Batman to speak to Hildy. "Kitten, be a dear, and keep the Boy Blunder busy while the adults talk? Show him the new toys daddy got you." Hildy grinned and nodded flipping forward to intercept Robin. She flipped over him grabbing him by his shoulders and throwing him forward as she landed on her feet in a crouch. He landed on his feet and skidded to a stop across from her._

_"You actually think the Joker cares about you? He's just using you, and once you've outlived your usefulness he'll get rid of you." She stood up straight and made a crying gesture to the teen hero before replying to him._

_"Momma Harley says if you can't say nothing nice," She pulled a little ball from her gloves and threw it to the Boy Wonder who barely had anytime to dodge it. A thick paste covered his mouth, and he tried to pull it off desperately. "don't say nothing at all!" A grin settled on her lips at the success she was having in her first encounter with the two heroes._

Hildy made faces behind Robin as Batman explained the mission again to the whole team. She earned a few giggles from Miss Martian, and a glare from Batman every time the alien girl would laugh. She could feel the whole team studying her intently as she stood mocking the Boy Wonder from her position in the little group. She quickly stopped and turned to whistle when the lights came on Robin fixing her with a glare. They had a couple hours before they had to leave for the mission since it was still light out, and Batman had given that time to the team to get acquainted with the new girl. As soon as Batman was out of sight Robin was quick to approach the young jester.

"This is the first and last time I'm gonna warn you Harlequin. You hurt my friends, and you won't make it out of here in one piece." Hildy yawned boredly at the younger boy, and fixed him with a blank stare.

"Cool your cape bird brain! The Bat confiscated all my toys until I learn to play nice with you lot. Plus if I wanted to hurt anyone it would be _you_ for that stunt you pulled earlier." At that point in time Aqualad chose to intervene, and separate the two.

"Robin, Batman must have a good reason for wanting Harlequin Kid on the team. We must trust his judgment, and get used to each other." Hildy stuck out her tongue at Robin from her side of Aqualad. The Atlantean turned to the young jester with a stern look, and spoke to her next.

"Harlequin Kid, do you have everything you need?"

Hildy made her way over to the table that still held her weapons which was near Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Yup right here." She put everything away as she listed them, and picked them up from the table. " Big ass mallet, smoke pellets, and Mr. Clucky." Artemis gave Hildy a look of disbelief from under her mask, and gave a scoff.

"You're really bringing a rubber chicken on the mission?" Hildy held the rubber chicken to Artemis' face with an irritated look.

"You can learn about Mr. Clucky one of two ways. From the Boy Blunder over there, or the hard way. I really hope you choose the hard way." Artemis pushed the toy from her face, and growled at Hildy.

"That didn't even make any sense!" Again the Atlantean interrupted a near argument, and told the team to gather around.

"This mission will be easier if we split up. So the teams are: Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis. M'gann and me. Superboy and Harlequin Kid. Agreed?" Kaldur looked to everyone as they gave a nod of agreement. Hildy nodded half-heartedly looking to her partner in surprise and letting out a wolf whistle.

"No complaints here Fish Stick." Everyone let out an audible groan, and Hildy looked at all of them in confusion. "What? Too soon?"

**That's the end of chapter one folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you all like Hildy! Please don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought. I hope it wasn't too rushed, and I definitely hope no one is OOC. Plus I'm praying that no one thinks that Hildy is a Mary-Sue! Just a notice: all the chapters probably won't be this long. I just wanted to make sure everyone got to know Hildy, and got to see her interact with the team at least once before I send them all off on a mission! Also, if you want to know what Harlequin Kid looks like go to my page and there's a link there to a picture of her! **


	2. Lesson 2:IfSomething'sTooGoodToBeTrue

**_ Hey there so soon readers! I am so glad that you guys liked the first chapter of this fic that I'm going to give you another chapters just to show there are no hard feelings to the people that didn't review! Although I DID work my tail off for the first chapter. So anyway hope you like the second chapter don't forget to hit that little review button when you're done! Read on!_**

**Disclaimer: TMNTXMadness doesn't own any of the characters from Young Justice. She only owns Hildy/ Harlequin Kid.**

* * *

><p> Hildy looked across the road at their target from across the bushes, and turned to Aqualad to signify her statement was to him.<p>

_From the blueprints Bats showed us I think it might be best to go through that air vent in the back Fishstick._ Aqualad nodded signaling to an open side window, and looking to her before being interrupted by Robin.

**_Aqualad_**_, is the leader here **Hilda**. We wait for his directions; for all we know you could be trying to get us caught!_ Hildy rolled her eyes as she waited for Kaldur's voice to enter her head through M'gann's mind link.

_Good eye Harlequin Kid, but we should split up one team entering through the open side window. Another through the roof vent._ Hildy stuck her tongue out at Robin through the dark, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

_So you and Green Jeans go first through the window. Me and Superfox through the back vent. Then Bird Brain, Retartemis, and Nice Buns through the top vent._ Aqualad nodded to Hildy, and she could feel the irritation in the air. Kid Flash chuckled and looked at her in confusion from his position.

_Nice Buns? You're not so bad yourself gorgeous. The whole clown thing is kinda growing on me._

_Can we **please** concentrate on the mission. KF you're making me wanna puke. Having Hilda in my head is making me whelmed; let's get this over with._

_It's **Harlequin Kid**, or **Hildy** Boy Blunder! Although I'd like it better if you **didn't** talk to me at all._ A sigh came from Aqualad, and the two quickly stopped there inner spat. Aqualad signaled to Miss Martian, and the two went in with ease letting the team know that they got in undetected.

Hildy looked to Superboy with a grin before putting a hand on his shoulder. _Looks like it's our turn hot stuff, let's go._ She could hear a sigh come from a few team members, but ignored it as she signaled her partner to move quickly. Once they had approached the vent Hildy kneeled taking out an electric screw driver and removed the cover with ease and silence. _Ha! good thing I kept my kit with me. Easy breaking and entering._ Hildy climbed in first, and Superboy followed after her until they reached the end of the vent. Hildy looked through the grate to see complete darkness. _Can't see shit the place is pitch black, but we're in._ Hildy reached into her puffy pants and pulled out a pair of goggles, and fixed them to her face. She opened the grate again with ease. Looking through the night vision setting on her goggles she could see a lot of canisters, and they seemed to be in a room with a freezing unit.

Hildy dropped down quietly hardly registering Robin's voice confirming they had made it in undetected. She heard Superboy's descent behind her and cringed visibly. _Hey Superfox I know I'm not one to talk, but maybe bring your covert level down a little more huh?_ She looked up at a ceiling corner perfect for a camera, and looked back at Superboy.

"You think you could toss me up to that corner up there? I'm gonna put a camera there." He looked at her like she was crazy, and told her exactly that.

"You're nuts. I'm not gonna throw you." Hildy rolled her eyes under her goggles, and put a hand to her hip.

"Just do it. I got acrobatic skills on my side. I've done stuff like this before." He sighed and did as he was told entwining his fingers and laying his hands out for her. Using his hands as a lift she jumped-propelled by his strength- up to the wall. She latched onto a loose brick before placing the tiny camera into the corner.

Hildy flipped back toward her partner who caught her with ease. She smirked at him before moving to the floor. "I knew you'd catch me. Thanks Supey." She saw him placing his own cameras and microphones, and decided to look around the chilly room. She went up to a metal canister that looked like all the other ones. She kneeled to look at the label, and went wide-eyed before looking at many other canisters in panic. She felt her breath get hitched in her throat when she found a differently labeled canister.

_Shit, Bats was right Dr. Fear Factor's gas is here, but that ain't the only thing._ She heard Aqualad's voice speak to her after the long period of silence.

_What did you find?_ Hildy felt a twinge of concern, and answered Aqualad.

_This whole room is nothing but fear gas, that and a little thing called Joker Toxin. There's something big going down, and these guys mean serious business._ She heard Robin's voice next with a scoff.

_Typical, you and your family are out for some big joke again._ Hildy shook her head forgetting for a second that Robin couldn't see her.

_Impossible, Mr. J is in Arkham, and Harley would never make a move without him. Plus, Mr. J isn't that trusting he wouldn't let people move his stuff unless he had full supervision._ She got up looking to Superboy from her position.

"You done planting everything?" He nodded, and she started to move forward fast with him in tow. "Well let's finish this up, and get the hell out of this room. Try not to knock anything over unless you wanna go crazy or die." She looked around for another opening to exit the room pointing up to another vent near the door. "Up there is our way outta here. This is where Mr. Clucky comes in handy." She pulled out the rubber chicken, and pulling out the neck and legs the head shooting toward the wall closest to the vent and the feet to the opposite side. "You might want to hold on to me Supey." He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist as they got pulled upward and started moving toward the wall. Hildy inspected the vent only to find the screws frozen to the grate, and sighed with a shake of her head. "It's never that easy. I'm gonna swing out and give you a chance to grab onto the line. You're gonna have to back me up, and make sure I don't fall while I get this out of our way. Can you handle that?" He seemed hesitant but agreed, and Hildy swung out gained momentum and swung far enough for the Boy of Steel to let go and latch onto the line that went rigid from the jarring movements. She flipped using her legs to hold her up as she pulled out her pen laser turning it on to melt the sides of the grate. She put the laser away before pulling the melted metal from its place and hanging it on a loose pipe.

She felt the blood rushing to her head, and her legs starting to hurt from holding her up. She looked up to see she didn't have any room to pull herself back up by her arms, and then turned to Superboy who was looking just as spent. "You go first, and then help me in. I got no room to get back up." He nodded carefully getting his footing on the ledge of the vent and stepping into it before turning around, and holding out a hand to her. She grabbed it and untangled her legs from the line Superboy pulling her up and into the vent easily. She staggered a bit falling into him from the prolonged time upside down. After her dizziness went away she reclaimed Mr. Clucky, and continued on with her partner.

"You're really good at this stuff." She smirked at his comment and as she spotted a little ray of light coming to the end of the vent.

"Who do you think did most of Mr. J's thieving for him? I'm small enough to hide everywhere, and get through pretty much anything. Him and Harley taught me almost everything I know." Hildy lifted her goggles as they came to the end of the vent which was already opened. She place a camera to the corner where it could see through the grate should it be replaced.

"Looks like someone's already been here." Superboy whispered from behind her.

Hildy placed her last camera and microphone, and turned to her partner ready to make contact with the team when an alarm started to blare.

"Oh that's just fan-fucking-tastic!" _Fishstick what's going on?_ She turned following Superboy as he ran out of the cramped room, and waited for Aqualad to respond.

_Kid and Artemis tripped an alarm. Get out fast._ Hildy stopped making Superboy stop as well looking at her in alarm.

"What are you doing? You heard Aqualad it's time to go!" She looked up at him a determined look upon her face, and a smirk on her lips.

"You go Hot Stuff there's a side door down this hall and to the right. I'm going back for them." He just nodded as Hildy ran in another direction down a separate hall. _Green Jeans, can you show me where Smartemis and Gingerbread are?_

_I'll try._ A picture of Artemis running beside her in a hall came into her head, and then they stopped as a swarm of black clad figures approached them. She could see a few familiar parts of the hall, and contacted Miss Martian again.

_I know where they are! Thanks Green Jeans you and Fishstick get the hell out of here._

_We're as good as captured if we're relying on you **Smiley**!_ Artemis's voice entered her head as she sprinted down the hall, and came face to back with the group pointing guns at her new teammates. She sent a roundhouse kick to one sending him to the floor. Another shot at her, and missed while she flipped back to get out of firing range. She flipped forward again as the group tried to juggle each distraction and took down a few more guys. Hildy slipped out her mallet swinging wildly trying to make a path through to the teen heroes. Once all the men were taken out she panted and looked at Artemis. "You were saying? Let's go before more of these goons show up." The two followed despite Artemis' argument, and insult.

"Do you even know where you're going? You're probably just leading us in circles!" Hildy growled looking back at the blond archer with a glare.

"Do you have the blueprints to this place memorized? No? Then shut your pie hole and follow the person who does!" Hildy turned around noticing a blur of black and red beside her, and turning to find the Boy Wonder keeping her pace.

"Why should we believe you? You're probably in on this whole thing, and are leading us right into a trap!" Harlequin Kid growled again, and made contact with Miss Martian again as she made a sharp turn down another hall. _I got the rest of the team, but they don't seem to trust me any. Do me another solid Green Jeans, and show them the blueprint I memorized!_ Once the three were silent Hildy smirked, and pointed to the nearing door. "Now, do you believe me Bird Brain?"

Another group of goons intercepted them, and Hildy rolled her eyes. She turned to Robin digging into one of his pouches and pulling out some explosive putty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hildy threw it at a wall turning to the younger boy, and glaring at him.

"Just make the muck explode when I say to got it?" The black clad figures all pointed weapons at them, and Hildy turned to them and walked forward. "Now, don't you think it's rude to point weapons at a guest? Mr. J's stuff is here, and it's so easy to break into! Not only that, but he sends me to check up on the place, and what do I find? The place is infested with bite sized heroes, and the help is so rude!" The group started to put their weapons down their leader stepping forward.

"You work for The Joker? You look a little young..." Hildy scoffed and glared at the man through his black helmet.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Harlequin Kid? I really gotta hire a guy for that!" Hildy felt her team looking at her in confusion, and Hildy wanted more information on why the Joker toxin was here in the first place.

"Never heard of you. How do we know you're for real?" Hildy growled loudly and gestured to her team.

"I brought you these yahoos didn't I? Mr. J was right nothing but a bunch of idiots running around here! He isn't going to be happy about this **at all**. He might just quit his whole part in this little **game**." She felt the guards patience growing thin and decided it was time to end the charade.

"Now that we have the toxin he can leave all he wants kid!" Hildy turned to the three heroes and rolled a smoke pellet out of her sleeve, and made eye contact with Robin.

"You misunderstand goon. That when the Joker walks, his stuff goes with him. When you make Mr. J unhappy things tend to...**explode**." Hildy winked the wall exploding just seconds after, and she threw a smoke pellet behind her shielding her and the others as they made their escape.

Once they were all safely back at Miss Martian's bioship Kid flash looked at her and Robin with a cough.

"You saved our skins back there Harley. Thanks." Hildy looked at Kid Flash in surprise, and wasn't sure what to say so she just shrugged. Miss Martian smiled to her shyly, and spoke as well.

"You were really brave back there Harlequin Kid." Hildy looked to Robin who was panting trying to catch his breath while looking at her. He glared and stood tall watching her from his spot.

"I still don't trust you. One mission does not a hero make Hilda." Hildy looked down anger burning in her eyes hoping that the very grass would burn just to satisfy her. Why did she even care what Robin thought? She shook her head reassuring herself she didn't care, and turned to follow everyone into the Bioship. M'gann put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a look of pity. Hildy hated that look with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"I'm sure Robin will come around eventually." Hildy scoffed and shook off the alien girls hand.

"I don't care about impressing **anyone** on this team. I just wanna stay out of jail, even if it means working with **him**."

Hildy put her head back as she was strapped into the ship. She just wanted some peace and quiet, and hoped no one would disturb her. She made a face as she heard Kid Flash call to her from his seat.

"Hey Harley?" She looked to him with an eyebrow raised, and a fake smirk.

"What is it Gingerbread?" He was too serious for her liking, and it seemed too out of character for him. Hildy didn't like the eye contact either it made her feel like he could see everything.

"You said you just want to stay out of jail. If that was true why didn't you just leave us there?" Hildy felt all the team looking at her, and it made her squirm in discomfort. She really didn't like Kid Flash right now. She let out a sigh her faux smirk fading from her lips. She looked down into her lap, unable to bear any eye contact with her new team.

"Let's just say I've been left behind before. I know what it's like, and I promised myself I wouldn't leave anyone behind. Not even if I hated their guts." The cabin went silent, and Hildy only looked up to look at the passing sky through the window.

_A five year-old Hildegard Amsel smiled up at her mother from the living room floor. Her broken crayons strewn across the floor like little Christmas lights against the ugly dark green carpet. She held up a picture of her family smiling together up to her mom._

_"Look mommy it's us! I even drawed Kyle see?" Her mother's blank face looked down at the picture, and no emotion shone threw as she stared at the crude stick figures._

_"Kyle's dead honey." Hildy frowned, and looked from the bottle of tequila in her mother's hand to the carpet._

_"I know, but Nan says he's watching us from heaven. So I drawed him there." Hildy's mother, Evelyn, let out a chuckle that turned to a sob. She covered her eyes with her hand, and her words slurred as she replied._

_"There is no heaven Hilda."_

_ Hildy heard a loud crash from the hallway, and the door slam open leaving another hole in the wall. Her father staggered in, and growled at his wife sitting on the sofa._

_"It's all your fault! You're a whore! You ruined this family!" Evelyn screeched as she struggled with her husband, and began to sob at his drunken words. _

_"Not in front of Hilda! Damn it Rory!" A loud slap echoed in their tiny apartment, and Hildy started to cry loudly. She ran to pull on her father's shirt, and yelled to his towering figure._

_"Daddy stop hurting mommy! Daddy what did mommy do?" The older man pushed the child to the floor, and turned on her in his drunken rage._

_"I ain't your daddy stupid child! You ruined us! You should've never left your momma!" The little girl screeched, and in one hit everything went black._

_ The little girl blinked fading in and out of consciousness. She heard the sound of sirens, and people talking then everything would go black again. She saw bright lights, and people in white looking down at her. She saw bland cream colored walls, and machines in every corner before she fell into the darkness again. She saw a lady in white disappear behind a curtain, and other kids her age before once again slipping into unconsciousness._

_ Little Hildegard Amsel looked out the car window. A smile plastered on her face, and her little legs swinging. She looked to her mother in the driver's seat, and laughed._

_"Mommy you want to hear a joke I heard?" Her mother nodded absent mindedly, and Hildy laughed again before telling her. "Why did the orange go to the doctor?"_

_"Why honey?" She giggled trying to contain her laughs until after her joke was told._

_"Because he didn't **peel** so good! Isn't that funny momma?" She laughed loudly and looked out the window, but her mother had no reaction._

_"Yeah Hilda, very funny." Hildy pouted from her seat, and looked out the window as the car stopped in front of a run down looking building._

_"Then why didn't you laugh? Where are we mommy? I thought we were going to Nan's house." Hildy just stared up at her mother as she opened the car door, and unbuckled her seat belt. All of Hildy's questions were left unanswered as her mother pulled her up the steps._

_ Hildy saw a lot of kids as they entered the building, but she didn't like the scary people who were there waiting. She looked around as her mother talked to a lady behind a desk. Hildy didn't know what they were talking about, but she didn't want to stay here. She looked up and tugged on her mother's pants trying to get her attention away from the papers she was signing. Hildy saw a scary lady smile at her, and she hid her face in her mother's leg. Hildy felt someone's hand on her trying to pry her away from her mother, and started to scream. She saw her mother walk away and out of the building with Hildy screaming after her. It was the last time Hildy ever saw her mother, and the very first time she had been left behind._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the second chapter kiddies! I like to let you get to know the character a little bit, and give you little clues as to why they are the way they are. So now there's another clue! I also tried to draw this chapter out a bit and let you just see a little bit at a time. Hope you liked it please review!<strong>


	3. Lesson 3: Tears Are For The Weak

_**Hey there once again readers it's time for another chapter of Everyone's a Critic! Thank you so much for the nice reviews please keep them coming! They make for a happy author who updates more often! Anyway please enjoy the next chapter hope to see you reviewing! I would especially like to thank MidnightRoulette and Chrosis for the great reviews that pushed me to write the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hildy, and the plot. All the Young Justice characters belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>Hildy looked lazily at the large TV that only displayed hours of white noise. The young jester was vaguely aware that her teammates were gathered in the kitchen area talking happily, and she was sitting comfortably next to Superboy watching white noise. Shiera had kicked her out after she had gone on a massive baking spree that left their perfect kitchen in complete disarray. Needless to say that when she was bored things got messy, but the matter at hand was that she and Robin couldn't be in the same room together without attacking each other verbally. So, she sat on the couch contemplating why Superboy was just sitting there watching white noise. She slowly looked over to him, and reached for the remote to bring the cable box to life. Superboy looked over to her as she lounged back and flipped through channels until she reached the cartoons.<p>

She looked to him with a bored expression before letting a smile creep slowly onto her bare lips. Unfortunately for Hildy Shiera also kicked her out before allowing her to put on her face.

"This'll be better for both of us buns of steel believe me. When I get bored there are bad jokes all over." Superboy studied her closely, and Hildy could almost literally feel his eyes studying her. Needless to say it made Hildy feel nervous, and she felt like he was looking right through her with those super human eyes of his. "Take a picture Supey it'll last longer!" His gaze snapped back to her face still intently staring at her.

"Where'd you get those bruises? They're taking forever to heal, and it's annoying."

Hildy looked at Superboy with a blank expression, and narrowed her eyes a bit. What was with this guy; it was like he didn't know anything about what the world was like. It was as if they had kept him under a rock for his whole life.

"Not everyone has super healing you know! Sorry my insignificant human injuries annoy you, but it's none of your business where I got them." Hildy turned away from him curling up on the couch hugging her knees before it was time karma decided Hildy needed a little more of a beating.

"Leave it to Hilda to ruin our conversation. I think the TV needs to be louder I'm not quite whelmed with the volume level yet." Robin threw to Hildy as he and the rest of the team walked into the room.

Hildy just ignored the younger, raven-haired boy, and tried to get her mind off of the memory that Superboy had unknowingly brought forth. Hildy's attention was suddenly turned to the TV when Kid Flash had changed it, and passed the news.

"Hey Ginger change that back a couple channels!" Wally did so revealing to Hildy a news story on her, and her adoptive family. The blonde anchor straightened his papers, and looked to the camera seriously.

"Last week's capture of the infamous Gotham villain, The Joker, has yet to put Gothamites at ease with the unknown whereabouts of his accomplices Harley Quinn and The Harlequin Kid. Although Gotham's biggest worry should be how they are going to keep the villain behind Arkham's walls. With his many previous escapes, and two partners ready to help him attempt another is leaving us wondering what our local heroes are ready to do should such events happen."

* * *

><p>Hildy sat in her bare little room with the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone. She was biting her lip, and debating if she should hang up again. She was wondering if it was even a good idea to call. Once the deep voice came on the line again Hildy froze, and felt her hands shake.<p>

"Arkham Asylum." Hildy took a deep breath, and finally built up the courage to speak to the voice on the other line who wasn't as important as who she really wanted to talk to.

"I wanted to talk to one of the patients at the asylum would that be possible?" The male on the other end sighed , and answered her with an apathetic tone.

"Who do you want to talk to?" Hildy twirled the phone line on her finger catching a look at herself in the mirror, and sighing herself.

"The Joker?" She could tell the guy on the other line was rolling his eyes and getting ready to hang up on her.

"He isn't allowed any calls this late." Hildy bit her lip and cleared her throat trying to get her voice to stop breaking.

"Please? This is his daughter, and I really need to speak with him." The security guard went quiet, and some noise was made in the background.

"Name?" Hildy bit her lip trying to come up with a good fake name that was believable.

"Jacky Quinzel." The man sighed one last time before the dial tone started again, and Hildy started shaking again.

"Hello there kitten. I've been expecting a call from you for awhile now. How's prison?" His voice was too calm, and it was scaring Hildy a little.

"I'm not in jail anymore Mr. J." She paused for a moment with a gulp. "How are they treatin' you at Arkham?" He laughed that signature laugh of his, and answered her in that voice that sent chills up her spine.

"That's right! I knew you weren't in jail anymore, and why is that Hildy? Oh never mind your old dad. You know how it is kitten. Like I always say, the downside of comedy is you're always taking hits from people who can't get the joke!" Hildy froze for a second, and felt her whole body erupt into shudders.

"How did you know I was out of jail?" He sighed and let out a chuckle ignoring her question slightly.

"You know who has the funniest jokes? You do." She felt her skin go cold, and fear started to fill her in waves. "This last joke someone told me about you had me holding my sides for hours! You know what joke that was Hildy, or should I call you Jacky, or better yet how about I call you traitor?" Hildy tried to speak, but found that she could only sit there with her mouth open like a fish. "The funny joke I heard is that you joined the Bat!" His voice escalated from a soft voice into a harsh yell making Hildy almost drop the phone, and worry the Shiera heard the noise. She still couldn't find the strength to speak, and in truth as bad as she wanted to get back at him for what he had done she still loved the psycho clown. Her worst fear came true as he laughed and spoke again. "You know it's always painful when a parent must punish his child, but you'll get yours my dear Hildy just you wait. You won't even see it coming." She felt tears start to come into her eyes, but wiped them away as quick as they appeared.

"Oh, and Hildy?" She took in a shallow breath, and answered him her voice betraying her attempt to sound unafraid by his threat.

"Yeah Mr. J?" She knew he was smiling on the other side of that phone, and his plan for her was going to destroy her till there was nothing left.

"Don't call me again, or I'll have someone teach you another lesson the hard way. Okay bye kitten Daddy loves you!" She heard his laugh growing quieter then the click, and she slammed the phone onto the receiver. She felt her breath start to speed up, and then felt herself getting light-headed. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and suddenly all the still healing wounds on her body started to burn as if they were new. All she could hear was a ringing in her ears, and fell back looking at the ceiling with the tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p>Hildy watched as Superboy and Black Canary traded blows in the small digital ring. She was reviewing her past lessons for Hildy's sake, and it irritated her the slightest bit that everyone thought she was incapable of keeping up with the team. She had amped up her joke factor ever since her little chat with the Joker, and kept her smile wide. She didn't want anyone asking what was wrong with her. Not that they would ask even if she had walked around like a ghost for a week. Superboy was sent to the floor, and he actually smiled as she helped him up. She smirked as she noted that his smile was better suited than his usual poker face. She also noted that he must have had some type of connection with the blonde heroine.<p>

"Okay Harlequin Kid why don't you come up and show me what you got?" Hildy raised an eyebrow to the women, and scoffed as she straightened up to answer her.

"What am I gonna learn by getting my ass handed to me by you over and over?" Dinah narrowed her eyes a bit, and looked at her with that angry teacher look.

"You think you're better than the rest of us Hilda? Well if anything you need the most training. Batman and I have kicked your butt enough times to know that." A laugh came from Artemis, and a mutter came from Kid Flash. Hildy glared at the younger teen her hand balling into a fist that turned her knuckles white. Black Canary spoke before Hildy could make a rebuttal or get to punch the cocky kid in the face.

"Robin I can handle this. Harlequin Kid, this training isn't to humiliate you. It's to help you learn from your battle mistakes. Now, come give it a try and watch your mouth."

Hildy gave a defeated sigh walking to the blonde woman, and taking a battle stance. She literally bent over backwards to escape the woman's first punch, and sent a kick upward aimed at her jaw. She jumped back to dodge it giving Hildy enough time to get back up, and send a sweeping kick to her legs. She jumped over it, and sent a roundhouse kick toward the younger girl. Hildy scrambled to the floor to avoid the kick, and rolled away to escape the heel coming down on her back. She got back up only for her sparring partner to sweep her from her feet, and pretend to give the final blow.

"You're spending too much time avoiding attacks kid. You gotta stop being too scared to block because once your opponent sees that you are they're gonna send everything they got at you."

Hildy looked into the woman's eyes, and nodded slowly then looked too her outstretched hand. She pushed her hand away softly, and got up herself looking at her intently as she dusted herself off.

"Can I go now, or do I have to stay and get beaten up some more?" Black Canary sighed looking at the girl in disappointment. She put a hand to her hip as she looked to the rest of the team with a commanding look.

"That's it for training today guys. All of you did great." Hildy could feel her staring at her as she walked away, and her team staring her down as well.

Hildy was standing with her team in the living area of the cave all of them talking about business as usual. Hildy sighed leaning against the counter where everyone was gathered around. She figured that she should make friends with these rejects if she was going to stay safe when the Joker made his move against her. Hildy smirked as she pressed the little detonator button, and two loud pops echoed through the room. She heard a yelp from both Kid Flash and Robin which made her burst into laughter. She saw everyone was covered in confetti including herself. Kid Flash was rubbing his bottom, and examining his pocket with a pout. Hildy laughed even louder as she sighted the Care Bear faces that littered the ginger's boxers.

"Nice boxers Buns!"

She could hear Megan trying to hold back her laughter at the prank, and Artemis was failing to hold back her laughter at the sight of Wally's underwear. Wally narrowed his eyes at Hildy, and smirked at her.

"You like to laugh do you Chuckles? Well, I'll give you something to laugh about!" He sped in front of her, and began relentlessly tickling her. She laughed trying to pry his hands away from her sides. The rest of the team seemed to crack a smile, and laugh at the sight.

"Stop, I'm really tickle sensitive! I'm ticklish everywhere, not fair!"

Wally grinned evilly, and held Hildy to him as he continued his assault while the other teens looked on in contagious laughter.

"Oh yeah, thanks for telling me your weakness Hildy! Now, revenge for the pocket confetti rocket!" He continued until she was helpless on the floor laughing uncontrollably, and rolling around to escape him. She let him help her up, and she tried to stop her giggling.

"Damn you Ginger. I can't stop laughing now!" Everyone was still giggling at the girls misfortune before everyone came to realize that Robin was the only one who hadn't been laughing the entire time.

"That's it I can't take you anymore! You're not working for the Joker anymore, and all this stuff isn't funny Hilda!"

The Boy Wonder continued his tirade as everyone looked at him in shock. "You're acting like a stupid kid, and that's not why all of us are here! We all worked hard to get here, and I can't believe you got a free ticket into this team! I'm sick of you and you're clown attitude, and another thing! Your laugh, your laugh is the most annoying sound on the planet, and if I have to hear it for one more minute I'll have to go jump off a bridge!" Everyone looked at him in complete silence, and awe. Kid Flash looked at him for a second, and shook his head at the younger boy.

"Dude..."

Hildy felt her face burning in embarrassment, and looked down at her feet for a second as she leaned against the counter. When she looked back up her face was fierce and determined.

"Well it's a good thing I couldn't give two shits about what you think kiddo. You think you've worked hard to get here Bird Boy? Well guess what? Not everyone has a rich step daddy to take you in, and make your dreams come true. Not everyone has two loving parents that care, and look after them. I had to get beaten, abandoned, ignored, incarcerated, and beaten again more times then you can count to get here little boy. So don't you dare tell me I got a free ticket." She stepped in front of him looking down at him tears threatening to spill, but she didn't allow it.

"You and the Bat seem to think just cause you got some papers on me that you know all about me. Well guess what shrimpy you don't know a damn thing about me, and you can hate it all you want, but I'm on this team. We don't gotta be friends, we don't even have to talk, but the Bat put me on this team. So get used to it."

She didn't even bother to look at anyone as she walked out of the room, but she didn't even make it out the front door before she broke down. She tried to stop the sobs before they left her throat, and wiped the tears before they fell. She wondered why she was so unwanted, and when she was going to catch a break. It seemed like everywhere she went something kept her from being accepted. She had been sentenced to death by the only people she thought of as family, and isolated forcibly from anyone who could help her. She was running out of places to turn to, and it felt just like the old days. She didn't have anybody but herself, but too bad she didn't like that person one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody I hope you liked it! I also wanted to clear up before anyone asked yes Hildy knows Robin's true identity as Dick Grayson. I also wanted to tell everyone that I might not be able to update often because my laptop got a virus, and so I have to steal my sisters' whenever I can to write the chapters! I'll try my best to update fast, but I'm giving you a heads up if I don't!<strong>


	4. Lesson 4:You've Only Got Yourself

**_Hey there again hope you're ready for another chapter of Everyone's a Critic! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for the encouragement and help, and all of you who favorited the story. I'm glad you guys like it, but please don't forget to leave reviews! The reviews make me happy and often keep my ideas flowing, and make me eager to keep writing! Give the author some love guys! Anyway hope you enjoy the story, and I got some BIG plans for Hildy and the team! I also wanna give some credit and love to RikuHinta for the nickname for Hildy Thanks! I also gotta give some huge props to MidnightRoulette for helping me brain storm for this chapter! This chapter gets a little dark so be warned kids!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Hildy/Harlequin Kid!**

* * *

><p>Hildy looked out the apartment window boredly, and watched the rain drops fall furiously onto the pedestrians below. Insomnia was one of the things that always got Hildy into those boredom shenanigans. She couldn't sleep, but couldn't run freely around the small apartment with Shiera sleeping in the other room. A young women and her daughter caught Hildy's eye as they both ran into the alley next to the apartment, and it made Hildy's heart race as four burly men ran in after them. Hildy changed quickly, and ran to the dining room window that was above the very alley the trouble was happening. She opened it and jumped out making her way down the fire escape, and landing on one of the thugs in the process. She flipped back to stand in front of the mother and daughter in a fighting stance.<p>

"You guys are coming on a little bit strong, don't cha think? You'll never get a girl like that."

One of the three still standing charged at her fists flying, and she manged to dodge most of them one connecting with her stomach. She stumbled back winded by the blow, and didn't give time for a second hit. She cartwheeled forward kicking one guy in the chin, and spun on her hands to send the other two back into the brick wall. She got back to her feet only to be grasped by the fourth guy who had finally gotten off the floor. The other three got up as well rubbing their various sore spots. Hildy looked back at the woman and her daughter, and started struggling, throughly distracting the group.

"What are you doing lady? Run!" Hildy started to feel fear as the group was enclosing on her.

She felt her adrenaline start to pump furiously as an arrow whizzed passed her face sending her captor to the ground. Hildy heard someone land on the concrete behind her as she was sending a flurry of attacks at her attacker. She kneed the man in his gut as hard as she could before sending a swift hit to the back of his head rendering him unconscious. She turned just in time to see her savior take down the last of the thugs. She panted heavily, and walked passed him to the woman and little girl.

"You and the kid okay lady?" The woman nodded still in shock before pulling her child out of the alley with a soft mumbled thanks.

Hildy turned to watch them before laying eyes on her partner in justice. She looked up at the face of Red Arrow, and pouted with a hand on her hip.

"I had it handled, but thanks for the help anyway Cupid." She turned to start climbing back up the fire escape, but was stopped by the young hero's condescending voice.

"Since when is the Joker into saving people?" Hildy stopped, and looked back at the red-haired male with narrowed eyes.

"He's not, and I don't work for him anymore. Didn't the League tell you? Oh wait, you're not part of the League that's right." It was Red Arrow's turn to narrow his eyes as he walked toward her, her place on the fire escape making them eye to eye.

"The League must be really desperate if they're using psychos like you now. Let me guess, they have you on their little Junior Justice League with the rest of them? What a joke."

Hildy glared into his masked eyes, and prodded his chest with her finger.

"Listen hear Cupid you're cute, but not that cute! That team is no joke, and I would know. You know what is a joke? You thinking you can pull off this lone wolf crap because you're too much of a brat to wait for a league spot! You're no good on your own, and I bet you you'll be running to our little Junior Justice League sooner or later." He glared back at her, and neither would back down.

"They're never going to accept you. You know that right?" She rolled her eyes at him, and put her free hand on her hip.

"Like I told them, I don't give a shit about impressing anyone on the team. I just want to stay out of juvie." He had a poker face the entire time, and Hildy didn't like how serious he was.

"Then why are you defending them? Good Night Harlequin Kid." He turned to walk away and Hildy growled shaking a fist at him.

"I'm not defending anybody, and who do you think you are dropping a cryptic line and walking away? Batman?" He just continued on his way with a wave, and that made Hildy growl. His cool little act wasn't attractive, and it only pissed her off the more she thought about it.

* * *

><p>Hildy sat with her legs crossed on the couch with Superboy watching white noise again. Miss Martian was watching them intently, and annoying Hildy. The alien girl made it so obvious that she was crushing on the Boy of Steel, and that she saw Hildy as a bit of a threat. Hildy wondered if that aloof thing was an act or if he really had no idea that both M'gann and Artemis were attracted to him. Hildy had been informed by Shiera of Superboy's creation, and his time at Cadmus with the Genomorphs that had filtered in his present knowledge. They had obviously left out how to be a teenager, and the subject of girls. It certainly explained his annoyance at her bruises not healing fast enough.<p>

"You know you can watch something if you want." Hildy looked to Superboy who was staring at her from his seat next to her. He usually didn't have people this close to him physically, and Hildy wondered if she was the only one brave-or crazy- enough to get that close. She smirked to him, and pulled her knees to her chest. It seemed like Superboy was the only one on the team that didn't feel uncomfortable around her. Even Kid Flash was started to avoid her a little, and Hildy guessed his friendship with Robin was the cause.

"Nah, I'm fine watching this with you." He smirked back at her, and rose an eyebrow.

"What happened to bad jokes all around?" Hildy chuckled slightly, and lounged back against the couch with a grin.

"Lucky for you I got a lot on my mind today!" Hildy's grin grew with the thought that this was the first time she had shared an encounter like this with Superboy let alone anyone on the team. He didn't mind her jokes or her attitude, and it was like for a second she was normal. Kid Flash had seemed like he didn't mind her for a second there, but she knew he was annoyed by her. Superboy didn't get annoyed with the way she acted, and it touched something inside Hildy that she hadn't felt in a long time. Then there was that smile Hildy had noted about earlier. For someone who was so naturally strong he was so guarded and isolated, and Hildy figured she would make it her own personal mission to break down that guard.

* * *

><p>Hildy sat on her window sill watching the pedestrians hurry on their way, and felt a yawn hit her before she could even register that she was bored. She got up quickly tapping her numb toes against the carpet before making her way out to the living room where Shiera was sitting watching the news. Hildy chuckled from behind her with her fingers in the pockets of her skinny jeans. "Be careful or someone might think you're a workaholic." Shiera turned in surprise, and rolled her eyes at the young girl from her seat on the couch.<p>

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack! Did you need something?" Hildy rubbed the back of her neck curling her toes against the blue carpet trying to look her care taker in the eye.

"Actually, yeah I did. I'm going nuts just sitting around here, and I'm gonna go out for a walk or something. We're out of milk anyway so I'll get some while I'm out."

Hildy walked into the brightly lit store, and walked through the aisles until she spotted the milk. She went to open the freezer door when her hand met another making Hildy look up at a red head who couldn't have been much older then her. He cleared his throat, and gestured to the fridge in a polite manner before speaking to her.

"Sorry about that. You go ahead." Hildy shook her head pointing in the same direction for him with a shrug.

"Nah, go on I'm in no hurry. I'm not gonna die if I don't get my milk first." The older male smirked slightly and shook his head grabbing a gallon of milk.

"I was going to say 'ladies first', but if you insist. Thanks." Hildy grinned to him telling herself he looked awfully familiar, but wrote it off as she answered him.

"Good thing you didn't cause I don't really believe in that gentlemen crap. I'm a realist, and I know the world ain't gumdrops and fairy tales."

The male shook his head as Hildy took her own gallon from its cold prison, and both began to walk to the cash register.

"You got that right. It's more rain and crime sprees than sunshine and rainbows." Hildy chuckled as she put her cash down telling the cashier she was paying for the male's purchase as well. "You don't have to do that I got it." Hildy shook her head at him and shrugged with a smirk on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm spending millions of dollars here." He chuckled lightly and thanked her as Hildy grabbed her change, and the two walked out of the store.

The male looked down at her, and at their surroundings before looking back at her again.  
>"It's really late let me walk you home. It gets kind of dangerous around here at night." Hildy shrugged and the two walked in silence down the dimly lit street. The hot red head broke the silence first. "Have we ever met before? You look kind of familiar." Hildy shook her head and smirked up at him.<br>"Is this the part where you say you've seen me in your dreams and I laugh and let you take me home?"

He laughed and looked down at her with a smirk.  
>"Sorry, but as tempting as that sounds, no. It was a serious question." Hildy's smirk faded slightly, and she elbowed him softly.<br>"Nah, I think I'd remember meeting a looker like you. I got a thing for gingers. I was actually thinking you looked familiar too." He let out a deep chuckle that filled Hildy with warmth that she hadn't felt for awhile.  
>"You have to be the strangest girl I've ever met," Hildy felt her insides go cold for a second before he continued. "But it's a good strange."<p>

She grinned, and pointed to the apartment as they approached.  
>"This is me right here. Thanks for walking me." He rose an eyebrow in surprise.<br>"No kidding? I'm right next door." She chuckled, and smirked to him.  
>"What a coincidence. You sure you don't wanna take me home?" He ran his fingers through his hair with a smile.<br>"Sorry, but I don't like to make a habit of bringing strangers home. No matter how cute they are." Hildy nodded thoughtfully before sticking a hand out to him.  
>"Hildy Amsel nice to meet you." He smirked and shook her hand.<br>"Roy Harper." Hildy fluttered her eyelashes innocently, and pursed her lips.  
>"So now that I'm not a stranger how about you continue your advances?"<p>

He smirked, and turned slightly to leave.  
>"So, you live here by yourself? You seem a little young." Hildy shifted uncomfortably, and shrugged.<br>"Nah, I live here with my...stepmom. What about you? You can't be much older than me." He nodded seeming as uncomfortable as she did about the question.  
>"Yeah, just me, myself, and I. Well, good night Hildy." She nodded, and both headed into their respective apartments.<p>

* * *

><p>Hildy sat boredly waiting for everyone to gather for their next mission. The tension between her and Robin was so thick it was almost tangible. Artemis was the last to arrive, and it was then that Batman started briefing the team on their next mission.<br>"There has been a rash of disappearances inside Gotham's lower east side." He was interrupted by his ward who had pulled the stick out of his ass long enough to act normal around his mentor.  
>"Wouldn't this be a better fit for the police?" The Dark Knight pulled up the electronic screen with various pictures of kids.<br>"It would be if the League didn't have reason to believe that the League of Shadows was connected." It was Hildy's turn to interrupt the black clad hero.  
>"What reason is that Bats?" He pulled a small vile from his belt with a little puddle of fluid inside.<br>"We found a condensed sample of Scarecrows fear gas at more than one of the scenes." He put the vile back into it's hiding spot before continuing his speech. " These are the identified missing person's. The only link we have is that all of them seem to be orphans. Different orphanages, different ages, and different ethnicities.

"We believe they're targeting them because they won't be missed. Your mission will be to investigate each orphanage for any suspicious activity, and if possible infiltrate, and rescue the missing orphans. I will be assigning the teams in which you'll investigate for this mission. The teams will go as such: Aqualad and Superboy. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. Robin and Harlequin Kid. You're all dismissed. Robin, Hildy I need to speak with both of you." Hildy could tell Robin wasn't happy, and the feeling was beyond mutual. They both stood before the hero, and listened intently. Well, until Robin decided to start yelling.  
>"You can not be serious! I can't work with her she's a lunatic! She'll distract me through the entire mission!"<p>

Batman gave a menacing glare to his apprentice before speaking sharply and deliberately.  
>"Robin, I put Harlequin Kid on this team for a reason. I don't care what problems you seem to be having. You better get over them before you leave for this mission. Now go meet the rest of the team." The two walked away, and Robin was stiff as he avoided looking at her next to him. She stopped him before they entered the bioship her eyes fierce and fiery.<br>"Look bird boy, I don't like you and you don't like me. I don't care how much we don't like each other, but we're helping these kids. You better not start anything that could jeopardize this mission or the lives of those kids." She walked onto the ship with Robin behind her and no words left to be said.

* * *

><p><em>Robin looked down at Harley and Hildy as they got everything placed for the Joker's big appearance. Hildy placed the last giant acid squirting bottle in its place, and looked up at the trapped heroes. She smirked as she stared up at Robin her crystalline blue eyes boring into his masked ones almost invasively.<em>  
><em>"Hey Harley, how old you think the Boy Blunder is?" Harley looked up at him then at Harlequin Kid.<em>  
><em>"Too young for you Quin-Kid. Now don't do anything stupid or Mista Jay isn't gonna be happy." She shrugged with a smirk on her painted lips as Harley sauntered out of the room. Robin looked to his unconscious mentor with worry before looking back to the teen villain below.<em>  
><em>"You guys won't get away with this Harlequin!" Hildy giggled her smile wide as the Cheshire cat.<em>  
><em>"Who says I wanna get away with anything? Maybe I just like you tied up Rob." He growled and watched her as she walked up to the platform in front of the two heroes. She stood in front of him their eyes level. Even her eyes seemed to smile deviously the way her lips did.<em>  
><em>"So, Robin you look pretty young. Bet you never kissed a girl before." Robin grimaced, and tried to turn away from the mad girl, but her soft fingers pulled his face back to look at her.<em>  
><em>"That's none of your business clown!" She chuckled, and ran her black painted finger nail down his face until she reached his chin.<em>  
><em>"I'm gonna take that as a no short stack. I can fix that you know." He glared at her his face betraying him for a second when his cheeks flushed.<em>  
><em>"You're insane! Don't touch me!" Hildy laughed almost as insanely as her mentor before pulling the chained boy closer to her. He could feel her breath across his face, and she knew she was pushing his buttons.<em>  
><em>"Guilty. You sure you don't want me to touch you? You're face kind of says different Rob." He struggled trying to escape her grip, and the embarrassment. Hildy smirked pressing her lips to his for a quick minute before releasing him.<em>  
><em>"There's something wrong with you. Maybe you do belong with the Joker!" Hildy grinned turning to the opening door then back to the young hero.<em>  
><em>"You know you never forget your first Rob." She turned with a wink, and started down the stairs. "So, don't forget me!"<em>

* * *

><p>Hildy watched intently as she walked around in her 'orphan chic' clothes with Robin close by. All her tools were hidden somewhere on her person. She had a sense of deja vu walking around looking like she had just come out of a pile of dirt. Robin didn't look much better. His blue eyes were finally exposed and his usually neat hair was in utter disarray. Hildy's hair had also suffered an orphan chic makeover, and she wasn't happy. She turned the corner heading into an alley way.<br>"We've been circling the orphanage for an hour now. We're obviously not getting picked up soon." Robin investigated their surroundings looking for anything that might give hint as to where the missing kids might be. He held out his hand to her as he spotted something strange on the concrete.  
>"Give me your goggles I think I found something." She handed them over without protest looking out for any distractions. "Looks like a puddle of concentrated fear gas but something else too." Hildy crouched next to him taking the goggles and looking at the same spot Robin did.<br>"Bats did say they found the stuff at every scene. There's more than there should be though. I think I recognize the other chemical." Hildy adjusted her goggles looking closer at the evidence.  
>"Well, then what is it?" Hildy's brows knit together as she looked at Robin putting her goggles away quickly.<br>"The paralyzing agent in the Joker toxin." The young rivals stood up Robin's blue orbs looking into her own.  
>"So what? They're paralyzing and scaring these kids, and taking them off the streets. For what?" Hildy shrugged and started walking to the door of the orphanage.<br>"That's what we're going to find out." Hildy and Robin walked into the sleeping quarters, and Robin was in awe at the conditions.  
>"How many kids you think there are?" Hildy looked indifferently at the familiar surroundings, and turned to the younger male.<p>

"You have never been in a Gotham orphanage have you? Cause all of them are like this."

He shrugged looking from all the kids getting into the crowded bunk beds to Hildy.

"I was at one for a little while, but even when I was I had my own room." Hildy chuckled grimly, and scoffed at the information while looking at all the kids.

"The work of the Bat no doubt. You probably went to the best one, and got the best room. The regular kids don't even get considered for stuff like that." Robin felt himself shudder at the unfamiliarity of the tone of her voice. She was always the jokester, and never had he seen her this serious. For a moment he believed that maybe he really didn't know as much about her as he previously thought.

* * *

><p><em>A twelve year old Hildy ran down the dusty halls of the orphanage with a laugh looking back at her pursuer. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the squeaky wooden floors, and she made a sharp turn to the next hall. She stopped and turned waiting at the corner for the person behind her. A small girl with short mousy brown hair turned the corner with a squeal as she was frightened by the older girl's sudden appearance. Hildy let out another laugh, and pat the younger girl's head softly.<em>

_"Gotcha Keely!" The little girl laughed and hugged Hildy tightly._

_"You cheated cause you're a big kid! I'm little!" Hildy led Keely down the halls back into the sleeping quarters with the other kids. Every child was running around almost in a frenzy, and it was hard to keep track of every single child in the room. She was the oldest kid, not only in the room, but also in the whole orphanage. No one wanted her, and she had decided she liked it better when someone wasn't telling her what to do. The idea of parents never seemed as appealing as the smaller children thought it was. Then there was also the thought that if her real mother didn't want her why would anyone else?_

_Although, as long as Hildy had been at the Gotham Orphanarium for Girls-which had probably been named to suggest intelligence-she knew never to cause too much trouble. She had also warned any new kids that came into the place the same thing she had discovered a few years after her mother had abandoned her here. She had noticed kids disappearing into the night after causing trouble, and didn't want the same fate for anymore children here. She also knew the punishments the women who worked here dished out to the troubled kids first hand. The place was a dump, and only looked decent when the potential parents and inspectors came in. The same went for the kids who lived there and only the lucky ones got to leave. As much as Hildy hated the place she loved being needed by the younger kids, and didn't want to leave them._

_Hildy and Keely sat on the floor watching the other kids run around, and Keely's stomach growled furiously. Hildy looked down at the younger girl as she covered her stomach._

_"You hungry? Didn't you eat this morning?" Keely shook her head sadly, and looked up at her sibling of sorts._

_"I got up late so Mrs. Lyla said I couldn't have no breakfast." Hildy felt anger set her blood on fire as she stood and picked up the girl._

_"Stay with the other kids I'll be right back."_

_Keely looked at her in concern, and pulled at the older girl's tattered shirt._

_"What are you gonna do Hildy?" She gestured to the girl telling her to wait again before walking out into the dusty halls. She snuck quietly down each hall until she reached the kitchen. She looked around for any of the older women that would stop her on her quest. Hildy hated how these women would stuff themselves like a thanksgiving turkey while they starved the kids as a punishment. She walked to the fridge taking out the plastic container that was clearly marked as Mrs. Lyla's lunch, and smirked before sneaking out and back into the halls._

_Hildy reached the sleeping quarters without being noticed, and pulled Keely to a secluded corner of the large room. Keely looked at the lunch before her and frowned up at Hildy with her large green eyes._

_"Mrs. Lyla isn't gonna like this." Hildy looked at the younger girl hotly as she answered._

_"Let me worry about her. If anyone deserves to starve it's that fat cow, not you Keely." Keely ate hesitantly until there was nothing left, and gave the container to Hildy._

_"You full now?"_

_Keely nodded, and suddenly every child scurried to attention as a stomping could be heard from down the hall. Quickly Hildy threw the plastic box out a nearby window, and pulled Keely into line with the other kids after wiping her face of any evidence. Mrs. Lyla, a large masculine women, stomped into the room like a t-Rex on the prowl, and Hildy knew exactly what she was here for. She went down the line looking at each child, and stopped in front of Hildy and Keely._

_"So, you all think it's nice and funny to take my lunch from the kitchen don't you?" All the kids shook their heads and denied her assumption, and Hildy knew Keely was nervous."So, which little snot nose didn't have breakfast this morning, and would be hungry enough to steal? What do you think Keely?"_

_Keely began to fidget, and squirm looking up at Mrs. Lyla._

_"I don't know Mrs. Lyla." The old women glared at the little girl, and she leaned down as much as her fat would let her._

_"You know it's bad to lie don't you?" Keely nodded slowly, and Hildy could feel the storm coming before it happened. "Than why are you lying you little brat? You know you took it, and you're going to be punished for it! You think you're smart? You're a dumb little thing and you can't do anything right!" Hildy glared at the women, and pushed Keely behind her to shield her from the old women's insults._

_"Leave her alone she didn't take your stupid lunch. She's just a little kid she wouldn't even begin to know how to steal!" The older women glared back at Hildy, and pointed a finger at her._

_"Hildegard shut up before you regret that snappy little mouth of yours! She needs to learn that what she did was wrong!" Hildy's blue eyes were on fire as she snapped back at the cruel women._

_"She didn't take your lunch you hag! Even if she did she deserved it after you denied her food while you and your fat cronies stuff your faces like common pigs!" Hildy felt the sting as the cold women slapped her._

_"We've given you a place to stay for this long Hildegard, and this attitude is how you thank us?"_

_She pulled Keely from behind Hildy and tried to drag her off. "You like eating do you? Let's see if you want to be a thief after I'm done with you." Hildy held onto the little girl tightly pulling fiercly at the older women's hand._

_"I took your lunch you ding bat Keely didn't have anything to do with it!" The women snatched at Hildy's ear dragging her with, and pulling the two out of the room with all the other children scared stiff. The two were dragged down to the basement where Hildy had been before. She had nightmares as a child about being down there, and never wanted to be there again._

_Hildy spotted the concrete holding box that the old women put the bad kids into. She also spotted the dog kennel next to it, but there had never been a dog in or near it. The old hag threw Hildy into the concrete prison with a struggle, and Keely yelled after her. Hildy pushed at the door looking out of the little slots as she locked Keely in the plastic dog kennel. She glared furiously out at the old women through that slot as she dusted of her hands in triumph at her cruelty._

_"You two are going to learn a lesson the hard way. This is for your own good." She heard the women leave and lock the basement door behind her, and Hildy whispered comforting words to the crying girl across from her._

_Hildy didn't know how long her and Keely had been down in their prisons, but it was too long for the crime they had committed. Hildy weakly went to the slots in the cage, and looked out. She couldn't see Keely at any angle she looked._

_"Keely how are you doing?" There was no answer, and Hildy's blood ran cold. "Keel? Keely answer me! Are you okay?" Hildy pounded on the door trying to get free, and check on the younger girl. Hildy felt an unbearable feeling of dizziness hit her, and she blacked out soon after._

_Hildy's eyes opened to see Mrs. Lyla and Mrs. Kyle opening the cage that held Keely. Hildy couldn't speak, and her body was too weak to do much of anything._

_"How could you forget they were down here you idiot? We're going to have cops in here, and it'll all be because of you!" Mrs. Kyle whispered harshly to her friend, and Mrs. Lyla answered her in the same manner._

_"No one is going to miss her. She was an orphan remember? No one cares about these little brats!" Hildy saw them pull Keely's limp body out of the kennel, and she felt tears fall from her eyes. A wave of guilt set into her skin as she recalled that it was because of her that they were down here. It was because of her that Keely was dead, and she didn't want to be alive anymore. She was let out the same night, and it seemed like for the years after Hildy lived down in that cage._

* * *

><p>Robin turned on his side looking at Hildy intently, and pulled at the itchy sheet that covered him. She looked back at him, and her blue eyes seemed to lack something as Robin looked into them.<p>

"I always knew you were an orphan, but truthfully I never knew why." Hildy looked up at the bottom of the top bunk she was lying under.

"I wasn't like you. I didn't have a nice life with parents who loved me. Mine just didn't want me, and so they dropped me at an orphanage. Well, it was my mom actually. The guy wasn't my real dad, and that's why I ended up there anyway." Robin felt a sense of pity crawl into him as he looked at the older girl. It almost explained why she was the way she was.

"What happened?" She let out a soft laugh, and went to rest her arm over her eyes refusing to let him see the sadness in them.

"We were pretty normal once, but then my brother Kyle got real sick. He didn't make it, and that's when both my parents started drinking. I don't think I can remember a day that there wasn't a bottle in both their hands. The guy I thought was my dad would come home drunk every night, and beat up my mom. She would always tell me to go into the other room, but the walls were paper thin. One day he didn't give her time to push me away, and I tried to stop him. He screamed that he wasn't my dad, and started beating up on me. Cracked ribs, a face reconstruction, and a broken arm later he was given a few months in jail. My mom abandoned me at the orphanage, and I was sentenced to a lifetime in hell." Robin looked sadly at his sworn enemy, and for a moment she didn't seem as dangerous as she usually did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Please don't forget to review and such! So now we know a little bit more about Hildy, and why Robin is so mean to her! Bet you can't guess the reason I hinted about in this chapter! The second part of the mission will be in the next chapter my dear readers!<strong>


	5. Lesson 5: Justice is Best Served Cold

_**Hello again readers are you ready for the next chapter? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! No long author's note this time review please with cherries on top! Thanks for the reviews guys and some love to MidnightRoulette who has helped me out alot with Everyone's A Critic! Midnight Roulette also has an awesome Young Justice Fan Fiction No Risk No Reward! Go read it!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Once the night was still, and silent Hildy and Robin moved slowly out of the crowded sleeping quarters. Every child was sleeping soundly and all of the workers were gone orsleeping as well . The two slipped into the offices without a sound, and Robin made quick work of the computer looking for anything suspicious. Robin squinted at the screen, and then looked to Hildy.<p>

"The files of the kids missing from this orphanage have been tampered with. It says they were all transferred to The Gotham Orphanarium for Girls. This is some serious aster heavy on the dis." Hildy felt her blood start to boil, and her body went rigid.

"Well, what are we waiting here for? Let's make like a tree and leaf." Robin smirked returning the computer to it's previous settings.

"First, let's make like a traffic light, and change." Hildy smirked slightly giving him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Good one."

* * *

><p>Hildy led Robin in through a badly boarded window turning to him with a serious face.<p>

"If the Shadows are using this place to stash the missing kids then they'll probably be in the basement." Robin looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she turned back to sneak forward silently.

"How do you know they'll be there?" Hildy's blood was boiling at the thought of the old hags that ruined her life hurting even more kids.

"Let's just say compared to this place, juvie was a summer resort." Robin nodded at Hildy's explanation, and followed her surprised by her seemingly polished stealth skills until they reached the basement door.

The familiar door sent chills up and down Hildy's spine, and her hand hovered over the lock of the door. She looked to Robin with furrowed brows.

"This seems a little too easy to be connected to the Shadows. Don't cha think?" He shrugged, and moved forward to whisper back to her.

"It doesn't matter we need to find those kids." She nodded slowly, and let Robin move forward to open the lock. The familiar nightmarish wooden steps were replaced by a chrome hall that was equally ominous as the two rivals stepped into it.

Hildy pulled her goggles on and walked slowly down the dark hall. The sounds of rattling metal could be heard down the hall like the darkness beckoning the two into the abyss. Hildy was wondering when she got quite so poetic, and closed her eyes for a second to shake off the fear that was starting to take over her. She squeaked as a bright light hit her eyes as they reached the end of the hall. She ripped the goggles from her eyes, and blinked until her eyes recovered from the attack. What she saw was a horrifying sight, and it made Hildy's body heat up in fury. The prison had expanded and each cage held a child, and in the middle of the room was a medical table, and the stench of metal seeped out of every corner. Computers lined the opposite wall, and Hildy pointed to them.

"Do your stuff Robin. I'll get these kids out, and then we get the hell out of here." Robin nodded and quickly went to work copying the files into the bat cave computer while Hildy reached the cages.

A voice called out weakly, and it was barley a whisper that reached Hildy's ears.

"Hildy..." She went to the cage kneeling to get a look at the child inside. She didn't recognize the face or the voice, but the child looked as if she were sick beyond medical attention.

"Don't worry kid we're gonna get you outta this mad science lab." She looked at the lock, and growled at the high tech key pad lock. She took out her mallet and smashed the keypad making the door fly open. The kid crawled out weakly, and Hildy helped her up looking at her with complete seriousness. "What the hell is going on here kid?" The girl coughed, and pointed to the medical supplies in the middle of the room.

"They're using us to test some kind of roids or something. All the kids that make it to the next injection turn into monsters or something, but they never make it. Nothing happened to us or it made us sick so they just take blood, test us, and stick us in the cages. I knew you'd come back Hildy."

Hildy looked at the girl confused as all the doors swung open to the cages all the kids coming out in weak confusion. Hildy heard Robin laugh as she turned to him sitting in front of the computers.

"There was a master key to the cages." Hildy sighed and rolled her eyes to the younger boy with the girl resting on her shoulder.

"Show off, you did it the easy way." Hildy looked back down to the kid who wasn't much younger than her. "Do I know you kid?" The girl coughed again wheezing as she breathed in before she could reply to Hildy.

"No, but I know you. We were both here before you ran away."

Hildy's eyes softened at the girl, and she turned to Robin.

"You done yet? We gotta get out of here like now." Robin's knee bounced in anticipation beforepulling his USB from the computers, and jumping from the chair.

"Got it! Let's go everyone follow the clown!" Hildy ignored the statement before leading the way down the hallway to the door. The group made it near the exit before the lights went on and the room was locked down. Hildy and Robin looked around in alarm before the only exit to the place became occupied. Hildy's eyes went wide before they narrowed into a glare.

"You again, I'd know that defiant face anywhere. The police will be happy to know we caught the little criminal, and a vigilante." Mrs. Lyla smirked down at Hildy from the stairwell as she spoke.

"You three old hags are still living? I thought you dropped dead awhile ago!" Hildy handed the weak girl over to Robin before using her acrobatics to swing up to the top of the landing behind the three women her mallet in hand. A dangerous glint made its way into her blue eyes as the three women looked at her in surprise and slight fear. She ran for them making the three rush down the stairs to avoid her purposely slow swings. As she cleared the three hags from the staircase she turned to Robin with a yell. "Get those kids out of here and get help! Now!" Robin nodded leading the scared children up the stairs and out of the room.

"The testing group is getting away! Penelope get them!" Hildy slid in front of them with her mallet clenched tightly in her hand her eyes were almost predatory as she looked each woman in the eye.

"You three aren't going anywhere except to prison where you can't hurt anymore kids ever again." Mrs. Lyla glared at her as her two partners shrank back in fear of the furious girl.

"You think you're a big hero Hildegard? You aren't, you are nothing, and you will never be anything ever!" Hildy took out Mr. Clucky and wrapped the three with the end of the restraint in her hand.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings I think I'll go cry now. Since you're old, and don't know anything, that was sarcasm." The old women struggled, and screeched as the restraint got tighter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more you struggle the tighter it gets. How do you like being treated like an animal ladies? I think this might be poetic justice, you three going away for the rest of your pathetic lives."

* * *

><p>Hildy watched as M'gann hugged her uncle close telling him about the horrible conditions the orphans lived in and how glad she was he was there for her. Kid Flash was talking to his uncle, and it seemed that everyone had their mentor there to greet them once the mission was done and over with. Everyone had someone to tell them they did a good job, and how glad they are to be safe. The civility that had existed between Hildy and Robin seemed to dissolve the slightest bit after they reached Mount Justice.<p>

"You may not be as bad as I thought you were, but I still don't trust you Hildy." That had been his statement when they were alone after the three women were hauled off to jail. Even he was with his mentor bonding in their own weird cryptic way.

Hildy walked off into the living room of the cave not wanting to be around the loving atmosphere any longer. She felt left out with no mentor to tell her how well she had handled the situation, or how heroic she had been. She felt a twinge of envy, and anger crawl into her system, and plopped down onto the couch. She looked to her left as she felt another presence in the room, and looked up to see Superboy had followed. He sat down making sure there was space between them before looking over to her.

"What are you doing in here? Don't _you_ have a mentor out there for you?" Hildy shook her head trying not to look at him feeling that he might pick up on her moment of weakness if she did.

"Nope, I don't have someone to pet my ego, and play family with. In case you forgot, my mentor is evil and wants me dead. What about you? Don't you have someone out there to spit compliments at you?" He shook his head too as they both made eye contact for the first time since they started talking. "What, the big guy doesn't want anything to do with you?" He tensed up as she spoke, and she could hear him take a deep breath as he shook his head to answer her. She heard a low growl come out, and sound like he said.

"No." She looked at him, and felt that one word tug at a heart string. She knew what it was like not to be wanted by someone, and she hated seeing that even heroes got treated that way.

She put a hand on his shoulder softly, and his head jerked up to look at her. She could see the anger in his eyes, and was all too familiar with the emotion that had also found a home in her eyes so long ago. She let a smirk tug at her lips, and she pat Superboy's shoulder softly.

"Who needs them? You be my mentor, and I'll be yours then we'll tell each other how great we did." She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but his face stayed serious as they looked at eachother.

"I guess we could do that." Hildy smiled at the Boy of Steel, and let her hand fall back into her lap from his shoulder. "Why does the Joker want you dead? You should tell Batman." Hildy's smile faded, and she moved away from him slightly.

"I can handle it on my own Bats doesn't need to get involved. Mr. J is in Arkham anyway. He can't hurt me while he's there."

The clone boy looked at her, and he seemed almost lost by her response. Didn't humans get scared in situations like that? She was different from the humans he met, and he didn't know what it was that made her different. He saw some things in her eyes that he knew had been in his own at times even if she didn't know they were there. Her eyes told stories that she'd never allow the team to know. She was so confusing, and seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid of him even when he was angry. Hildy felt his eyes staring into her, and for a second time she felt like those super human blue eyes of his were staring at everything she tried to hide. She felt exposed, and felt a warmth rise in her face that couldn't be seen behind her make-up. She jumped slightly when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry the team was just wondering where you two went." Hildy looked up at the alien girl, and stood.

"No worries Green Jeans."

* * *

><p>Hildy watched as Superboy trained with Aqualad intently wondering why Superboy insisted on being shirtless when he trained. It was becoming a habit to study everyone's moves, and even utilize the ones that really stuck out. Black Canary had finally felt comfortable enough to let them train alone while she supervised, and gave pointers from the side lines. Artemis stood beside Hildy along with Miss Martian, and pretended to be interested in her nails.<p>

"So, you and Kid Flash have a nice little thing going on right Quin-Kid?" Hildy laughed, and looked at Artemis from her peripheral vision.

"I don't know what team you've been with Retartemis, but Ginger and me are strictly in the business friend zone." Miss Martian looked at her and smiled weakly noticing Hildy's attention to the training ring.

"You and Wally would make _such_ a cute couple! You're both so full of energy." Hildy rolled her eyes at the attempt to push her from the number one spot for Superboy's attention. Superboy flipped Aqualad over his shoulder making the electronic monitor display that he had lost.

Hildy smirked before walking into the ring after Aqualad walked out of it. Superboy looked at her getting into position, and Hildy did the same as Black Canary signaled them to begin. Hildy slipped under his first punch, and brought the heel of her hand up aiming for his chin. The blow made contact, but barely did any damage as Superboy flew back waiting for her next attack. She tried to do a sweep kick, and knew he'd jump allowing her to quickly go in for a high kick to the torso. It made contact sending him back a bit, and she blocked as he sent a few low powered punches her way. She caught his wrist as he sent another jab at her, and turned his strength against him pinning him to the floor with his arm behind his back. Hildy felt pride swell in her chest as she saw the typed words that appeared on the floor. 'SUPERBOY: FAIL' looked up at her, and she felt herself grinning ear to ear as she helped him up off the floor. Then it happened, one of those awkward situations that you think only happens in cheesy romance movies. The ones where the girl and guy fall in mad love the minute they meet each other. The ones that Hildy immediately walked out of when they came on. The ones that were so unbearably sweet they gave you diabetes just watching them.

She couldn't pull up all his weight, and lost her footing falling on top of him in a suggestive position if she ever saw one. She could see every fleck in his blue eyes, and every emotion that lay behind that sea of blue. She didn't need anyone to tell her to know she was as red as a ripe strawberry. This whole thing was so cliche that Hildy couldn't believe it was actually happening in real life. Even a millisecond was too much time like this, and Hildy popped up onto her feet dusting herself off. She cleared her throat, and looked as he stood up on his own looking at her with slight confusion. She could see Miss Martian's hurt eyes, and Artemis' envious ones as she looked to the team. Black Canary cleared her throat, and clapped slowly.

"Ummm, great work Harlequin Kid keep practicing the blocks I taught you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is folks! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you wanna know when I'm working on a chapter or updating soon just follow me on Twitter! TMNTxMadness on twitter my username is also on my profile if you forget! You can also give me some feedback on my stories or ideas you may have on there as well! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Lesson 6: When In Doubt Switch Teams!

**_Well, there isn't really much I have to say for this author's note except that I am really close to my decision on the coupling for this fan fiction! Also, thanks to all my reviewers I'm really glad you like the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hildy and the plot kiddies!**

* * *

><p>Shiera stood next to Hildy in their spacious dining room practicing hand to hand moves. Shiera had led Hildy through them slowly, and corrected any mistake she made while practicing them. It was refreshing to be in a learning environment with someone who was patient and willing to teach her one on one. Hildy had come to realize that Shiera wasn't as bad as some of the other uptight members of the Justice League. She didn't question whenever Hildy left the apartment without a word, and she was never demanding like Batman or Black Canary. She was a tough lady, and it was like she and Hildy had an understanding about their relationship. Hildy gave a huff and stopped moving, and crossed her arms as Shiera turned to look at her.<p>

"What's the problem now kid?"

Hildy looked at her with a sarcastic look, and shrugged settling into one of the chairs they had moved out of the way.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that my moves could be Batman material and these kids still wouldn't trust me. It doesn't matter how hard I train, and how good I do on these missions. They still act like I'm going to take them hostage and set off a Joker bomb on them. They never want to turn their backs on me let alone trust me to have them." Shiera sighed, and put a hand on Hildy's shoulder with an unsure smile.

"You're all still in the transition phase kid. They'll come around. I thought you and Robin were doing better?" Hildy rolled her eyes, and shrugged off Shiera's hand with a pout and a snort.

"We've already been working together for a long time. I've been on more missions than I can count, and it doesn't matter. They don't want Harlequin Kid! Yeah me and Rob don't fight anymore, but he said himself he still doesn't trust me. As long as he doesn't trust me the rest of them will keep their distance, and he is never gonna trust me! I thought this was supposed to be a second chance, but I'm getting treated just as bad as I was before!"

Shiera put a hand on her hip, and shook her head letting her tone get a little harsher. The way to getting through to someone as hard headed as Hildy was tough love, and Shiera was the perfect hero to give it.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Harlequin Kid isn't the one they need? Maybe Hildy is the one who needed the second chance here, and you're not letting it happen. You've been distancing yourself kid! Telling them and yourself that you don't care about what they think; well maybe you should stop whining and be true to that or let them help you! They don't trust Harlequin Kid so give them Hildy, and dare them not to trust her!" Hildy looked at her fiercely before answering her with the same attitude.

"Hildy doesn't exist anymore all there is is Harlequin Kid don't you people get that? I'm not worried about those junior heroes, but how can I work with a team that doesn't trust me? I'm sick of all these Justice League people talking to me about second chances, and acting like they give a crap about some punk kid who became a villain when they don't! I have nowhere to go because I betrayed my family, for a get out of jail free card! I'm a freaking Judas, and now the only people who I ever thought of as family hate me! I'm only here cause I'm stuck working with people who hate, and put people like me in jail for a living!"

Shiera glared down at the young girl with fire and a hint of understanding in her eyes. She saw a bit of herself in the younger girls eyes, and knew what it was like to have to choose between what was right and the side you knew as family.

"You know you're way dumber than you look kid! You think Batman goes around giving second chances to every punk kid out there on the streets? This is Batman we're talking about he would sooner let you rot in jail than give you a second chance!" The Thanagarian woman pulled the girl into a one armed embrace for a second, and looked at her in the eye. "I think you know you're doing the right thing here kid, but you're too caught up in the people who treated you right for the first time. They didn't have you're best interest at heart, and now you have people behind you who do. Let us help you kid, and I guarantee we'll be like a family to you. You're better off with this team than with those clowns trust me." Hildy let the words sink in for a moment, and noted that she respected Shiera for putting her foot down and laying down the law. She refused to let her see she had gotten anything through to her because for the longest time she only had herself. The prospect of people helping her was outrageous, and new.

"What do you know?" She sighed and pat the girl's head softly.

"More than you think kid."

* * *

><p>Hildy sat at her window sill again thinking about Shiera's wise words. Would it even be worth it to keep trying to get the team to trust her? She knew Superboy would trust her soon, but the rest of the team was going to be a challenge. The hero villain dynamic didn't allow them to see passed her past transgressions, and give her a second chance. Artemis was just an asshole who didn't like her, and made it apparent. Then again how could she betray the first family she had ever had? Despite that the Joker had put a fear in her she didn't have before they were still her family. They had made her something more then some charity case orphan, and she wouldn't even have been given this chance had she never gone to them. What was the right thing to do here? Her thought were interrupted by the phone ringing in her room, and she looked at it curiously before picking it up, and putting it to her ear.<p>

"Hello?" The voice that spoke to her was being messed with, and Hildy could tell by the robotic quality of it.

"Hello Harlequin Kid, I'd like a word with you." Hildy growled, and walked to Shiera's room with narrowed eyes.

"You know my name, impressive, now who the hell is this?" Shiera looked at her in confusion as Hildy gestured for her to pick up the other line, and listen in. She did without detection, and the voice answered back to the younger girl.

"A friend. I have a proposition for you Hildegard, and it will be with people who trust you fully. I'd like to hire you for a team that will follow you without question, and people who will trust you fully. Not like the team you're dealing with now." Hildy scoffed into the phone, and rolled her eyes.

"This sounds like a con if I ever did hear one. Anyway, so how would we work this out if I said I accepted your offer?" The robot voice chuckled darkly, and ended the conversation with a cryptic goodbye.

"We'll be in touch Harlequin."

Shiera and Batman stood in front of Hildy discussing her mystery phone call that couldn't be traced. Batman had that thoughtful brooding face on while they talked, and Hildy knew he was planning something.

"So what do we do? We can't just send her in by herself." Batman looked to Hildy who looked boredly at him from under her eyelashes.

"This could be optimum time to send someone in without any strings attached for intel; this mystery caller may be part of the Shadows. Can I trust you with the task Harlequin?" Hildy nodded slowly, and shrugged.

"It would be dumb if I told the guy I accepted, but didn't show up." Shiera shook her head and objected to letting Hildy go in alone.

"She's just a kid! Would you let Robin do something this dangerous alone?" Batman looked to Shiera with a determined stare.

"She isn't Robin, Hawkgirl, and that's exactly why I trust her to do this. She's an experienced manipulator, and she works fine under pressure. If it'll make you more comfortable I'll ask J'onn to keep her in telepathic contact the entire time." Shiera still didn't look convinced, but went along with their plan of action. Hildy felt a tingle of some unfamiliar feeling as she realized that Shiera was worried about her.

The phone rang, and Hildy waited before picking it up.

"Hello." The robot voice was back, and Hildy got into character as the voice answered her.

"Hello again Harlequin. I've called to get your answer." Hildy leaned against the wall, and looked at her black painted nails.

"I'll accept, but I got some conditions." The voice beckoned her to continue, and she smirked. "I run the show, and if this team of yours is a bust I get to walk away. I don't associate with losers, and if they fail I have a reputation to uphold. Oh, that and I have to know who I'm working with here. I'm not walking into this blind, and if you were hoping for the apprentice of the Joker to be stupid then you're out of luck. I may be insane, but I'm no idiot." There was that chuckle again, and Hildy stuck out her tongue to the phone childishly before listening again.

"I see the clown taught you well, it is to be expected of the newest member of the League of Shadows. You're terms are accepted young Harlequin. There will be a Shadow waiting for you at the Star City docks. He will ask you a question. You will answer 'In the absence of light darkness prevails.' Is that understood?" Hildy sighed, and made a face before answering the voice.

"Yeah yeah I got it. See ya then."

Once the phone was down the recorder stopped, and Hildy looked up to Shiera who walked into the room.

"Was that them?" Hildy nodded and pointed to the recorder hooked up to the phone.

"Yeah, good thing Green Arrow showed up to hook this thing up." Shiera took the tape out, and put away to share with the rest of the League members involved in their little plan to infiltrate the new threat. Hildy had a hunch that Batman knew it had been the League of Shadows all along, and that was the only reason had wanted to take action. The next part of the plan was going to be the most fun, and Hildy had one person to talk to before it happened.

* * *

><p>Hildy stretched, and felt butterflies make their way into her gut as she eyed Batman. She spotted Superboy, and pulled him to the side where the team wouldn't notice them. He gave her a confused looked, and she looked him in the eye with complete seriousness. She asked the question she was afraid to hear the answer to.<p>

"Do you trust me?" He looked even more confused than before as he looked down at Hildy.

"What?" Hildy looked up at him with determination, and sighed.

"Just answer the question Supey. If you had to trust me to save your life, would you?" He looked around in confusion, and she could tell he was a little frustrated by her impromptu interrogation.

"Yeah, why are you asking about this all of a sudden?" She looked away for a second before looking back up at him.

"You're the only person on this team I could consider my friend. Something is going to happen soon, and I need you to trust that I'm not gonna let anything happen to the team. Act normal, but trust me." She walked away, and he grabbed at her wrist demanding her attention.

"What's going on?" She shook her head at him as he released her hand.

"Just trust me Superfox."

Batman was briefing the team on their next mission, and Hildy could feel herself shudder. She could feel Superboy looking at her, and she tried to ignore the burning blue eyes. The lights came back on, and everyone moved to get to work. Batman called to her from behind the team.

"Harlequin Kid, you won't be allowed on this mission." She turned to look at him along with everybody else. She glared at him fiercely, and walked up throwing her hands up in outrage.

"What? What are you talking about? You gotta be kidding!" He shook his head, and looked at her with that scary brooding stare.

"No, you're not going to be needed on this mission. The team can handle it alone." Hildy growled in frustration, and turned to look at all her teammates.

"They couldn't handle their way out of a paper bag Batso! You put me on the team for a reason right?" He glared down at her the whole team was in awe at the scene before them.

"Now, I'm starting to see that maybe it was a mistake. I'm taking you off this mission because I've been getting complaints from your supervisors. I'm not sure you're loyalties lie with us, and until I know they are you'll be sitting out the missions I assign."

Hildy's mouth fell open, and she stomped her foot with a growl.

"I can't believe this! I work the hardest on this team! I put up with too much to take this crap from you Bats! If I was going to have to deal with this you shoulda just left me in juvie!" Hildy could feel every pair of eyes on the argument that had unfolded before them. Batman was silent for a second, and she could hear him take a deep breathe before he answered. It was the same unsettling silence that scared her every time.

"I see now that you aren't fit to be on this team. I tried to give you a second chance, and you didn't take. You need more help than I can offer. You're off the team Harlequin. I'll have someone escort you back to your cell in Gotham." The silence that settled after seemed to make Batman's words echo within the cave.

* * *

><p>Hildy had a bag on her back with a few things, and she waited by the docks. The atmosphere was perfect as the fog settled over every inch of space. She leaned against a cold metal container waiting for her escort to the Shadows. She heard the sound of someone jumping in beside her. She didn't see anything in the dark, and she growled as she squinted at the blackness.<p>

"I know you're there stop the damn hiding. I don't like hide-and-seek." A masked guy came out of the shadows, and walked in front of her. She had to look up at him to see his masked face, and his fierce eyes stared down at her. His voice was rugged, and sounded like there was gravel in his throat. He screamed typical bad guy, and it made Hildy roll her eyes.

"What makes them miss the light?" She gave a look, and made a bored noise as she answered him.

"In the absence of light darkness prevails." He grunted, and signaled her to follow him through the maze of shipping storage crates.

"I'm Sportsmaster, your liaison to the Shadows." Hildy shrugged, and looked at him boredly.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but you remind me of someone I hate." He growled lowly, and continued leading her through the dark.

"You're going to meet one of the head honchos so be on your best behavior brat. The Shadows don't like attitude." Hildy chuckled like her adoptive father, and grinned.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm like Pinocchio. I work with no strings attached. So that means I don't have to listen to squat you say Steroid Man. I don't do best behavior in case you don't know who you're talking to." He growled and uncovered a sleek black seaplane.

"Get in." Hildy threw her bag in and jumped in after it looking at the two seated plane.

"Nice ride you got here, who thought a plane like this could look not stupid."

Hildy walked side by side with Sportsmaster as she went to meet the leader that he had been talking about. She walked with her head held high, and a grin on her face. They entered a spacious candle lit room, and Hildy glared at her, and held onto her shoulder tightly.

"Show some respect snot nose!" She stuck out her tongue and chuckled again as she looked around the room.

"Ain't this romantic? If I had known this was a date I would have put on my best duds." There was movement in the shadows, and a figure started to come forward into the light. Hildy's face fell showing that she was not amused by the sight of the leader. "Here I thought I was getting a break from anything Gotham related. You the one who called me here Ra's?" The man smiled to Hildy, and stood in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I initiated it, but it was not me personally. Welcome to the League of Shadows Harlequin Kid. Sportsmaster will introduce you to your new team, and show you to your sleeping quarters."

* * *

><p>Hildy walked into the room, and every pair of eyes looked at her. She didn't recognize any of the faces there, and she put her hand on her hip.<p>

"Well, get to the intros Steroids. I'm not patient." He sighed in frustration, and pointed out every kid as he introduced them.

"Jinx, KydWykkyd, Shiv, Hotstreak, Mammoth. This brat is your leader Harlequin Kid." Hildy looked at all of them intently, and then looked to Sportsmaster.

"I'm guessing all of us have rooms near each other?" He nodded impatiently, and Hildy waved him away.

"Then I don't need you anymore. Get lost." He grumbled under his breath, and when he was out of sight Hildy grinned. "He was such a downer. Anyway Like sunshine said I'm Harlequin Kid, but you can call me Quin-Kid or Harlequin. I'm gonna be calling the shots." The boy Hotstreak scoffed as he looked up at her from his seat.

"Why do you get to call the shots?" She walked over to him, and pat his shoulder her grin still intact.

"Cause the rest of you are losers. Anymore questions flame head?"

The purple haired boy who was called Shiv slinked up to her and kissed her hand looking up at her with an equally insane grin.

"Big fan, big fan. I worked with your boss, great guy!" Hildy giggled, and looked back at the boy.

"A fan of me? How sweet, Shiv my dear you're probably gonna be my favorite. What can you do?" A purple energy lit up in the shape of sharp blades around his hands, and Hildy's grin widened. "Yup you're my favorite!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pointed to the only other girl in the group. "Hey Pink! What's your name, and what do you do?"

The girl glared slightly before answering Hildy.

"Jinx, and I'm pretty sure the name is self-explanatory." Hildy nodded slowly looking at the girl, and turned to the pale kid next to her who was dressed too much like Batman for her liking.

"Boring, okay you, pale kid what can you do?" The pink haired girl answered again with a bored sigh.

"His name is KydWykkyd, and he doesn't talk. He can sorta teleport." Hildy looked to Jinx with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean sorta?" Jinx shrugged, and Hildy could tell she would be somewhat annoying in that sarcastic constantly bored kind of way.

"He moves through solid objects and stuff. It's complicated." Hildy shrugged, and looked boredly at her.

"Good enough. You, flame hair, what can you do?" He set his hand aflame, and Hildy nodded moving to the biggest guy with a bored look. "Self-explanatory. Anyway you guys are good enough, but I'll be the icing on the cupcake." She smirked and looked to the team with a satisfied look, and chuckled darkly. "That junior Justice League isn't going to know what hit them."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review! Also guys remember if you want to know what's going on with this fic or any of my other ones just follow me on Twitter at TMNTxMadness.<strong>


	7. Lesson 7: Trust NO ONE

_**It's that time again readers! Yup, that time where I update the fic and you get to read it! Just to get you guys all excited Midnight Roulette and I are working on a very special surprise for the readers of Everyone's A Critic and No Risk, No Reward! I'm gonna be dropping hints for you guys on my Twitter account TMNTxMadness so make sure to follow me so you can get the news before anyone else! That's it for now guys enjoy the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Hildy stood next to Ra's as she surveyed the teams practice with a smirk and fiery eyes. Ra's seemed to be intent on pleasing Hildy as if she held the very fate of the Shadows in her hands, and she could see that this team was formidable from what they were displaying in front of her now. He cleared his throat but never looked at her as he demanded her attention making her look up at him while he continued to watch the team like a hawk.<p>

"Do they meet your expectations Harlequin?" She chuckled, and looked back at them sensing the uneasiness that came from Ra's that she knew came from the fact that he had worked with her mentor before. It went horribly awry because he was so insanely unpredictable, and it would be expected that Ra's thought she would be just as unpredictable as the man who taught her everything.

"We'll see after they go up against the Geek Patrol Ra's. Anyone can talk the talk they gotta prove they can walk the walk." He nodded slightly agreeing with her silently as they watched with interest as the team perfected the training exercise.

* * *

><p>Hildy started the beginnings to a plan to infiltrate the cave at Mount Justice. She was going over the inevitable battle plans with her team. Guilt sent tingles up and down every inch of skin as she sat with these teens who were in essence just like her.<p>

"So I'm guessing the martian girl is going to be our biggest problem right?" Jinx inquired to Hildy who was snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Not necessarily Pinky if push comes to shove, and you and Silencio can't take her and the Speedster hand her off to Hot Head. Her and Fish Stick are vulnerable to extreme heat."

The girl nodded, and Hildy looked to the mute boy next to Jinx. "Silencio it's gonna be your job to make sure Speedy Gonzales doesn't interrupt Shiv." She looked to the towering Mammoth who hardly ever spoke. "Tiny you have to keep the super kid from the martian." The two boys nodded, and that's when Hotstreak put in his two cents.

"I heard two of them took on all of Belle Reve from the inside. You saying that's nothing to worry about?" Hildy sighed at the memory, and sat back as she locked eyes with the pyrokenetic.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

><p><em>Hildy panted as she ran down the empty, frozen halls the sleeves of her straight jacket billowing behind her. All the female prisoners were busy trying to escape, and meet up with the male prisoners. Hildy was searching for M'gann and Superboy hoping that the two were okay. She was also hoping she would find a way to turn back on the inhibitor collars on the prisoners at the risk of her own pain. She skidded to a stop as she saw the familiar form of M'gann's disguise encased in a block of ice.<em>

_"Shit, Green Jeans can you hear me in there? Miss Martian!" Hildy felt a jolt of electricity go through her, and then felt as she stiffened and hit the floor._

_ Hildy groaned in pain on the ground opening her eyes slightly, and then wishing she hadn't. The sight of Superboy and Miss Martian kissing greeted her, and for a reason she didn't know the sight stung. She felt betrayed, but didn't for the life of her understand what the reason was. She hissed in pain as she felt Superboy scoop her delicate frame into his arms._

_"Hildy! Hildy are you alright?" Her blue orbs met his, and she smiled a fake smile before answering._

_"Yeah I'm alright. Shocking isn't it?"_

* * *

><p>Hildy blocked out all personal thoughts as she spoke with Martian Manhunter. She didn't want him to have access to her recent inner battle about why she was really doing this. She didn't want the league to know she was actually questioning her loyalties. If anything this mission was a test to see where she really belonged, or where she wanted to belong. She snapped to attention as she heard J'onn's voice in her head.<p>

_You seem distracted Harlequin. Is this a bad time?_ She shook her head forgetting he couldn't see her for a second.

_No, I'm just worried this will make things worse between me and the team. _

_I see. Do not worry I'm sure you will earn their trust._ Hildy nodded, and continued her briefing of the teams plan so that it could be passed onto Batman. She wondered if it would be so bad having a team that would follow her nearly without question. Sure, she would be on the bad side, but at least trust wouldn't be an issue. There was no trust between villains, and that was why there were no trust issues. It was common practice to be double-crossed, and to be ready for it. She had learned that even between close partners there was betrayal. Is that what she really wanted to live with for the rest of her life?

* * *

><p>Hildy stood outside the cave ready to enter the zeta beam transporter. She signaled her team to stop until she saw Red Tornado leave.<p>

"Here goes nothing kiddies. Transport override kappa, zeta, five, H. Voice print Harlequin Kid." The bright light signaled that the intruders could make their way into the cave nearly unnoticed. Hildy gestured for everyone to follow her into the transport. The main room of the cave seemed bare as the team made their way into the hero hide-away.

"You'd think the dumb heroes would lock you out huh clown face?"

Hildy rolled her eyes at the rude pyrokinetic, and turned to the entire team.

"They'll be here soon so let's make ourselves scarce Teen Shadows." The team snapped into action blending into the shadows, and staying hidden. Hildy felt a sense of pride as the team walked in led by Robin, and didn't notice any of her team including Mammoth.

"I know I heard someone come in. I'm not the only one am I?" Robin inquired to the team, and many agreements came from the rest of the group. Hildy whispered into the headset for Shiv and Jinx.

"Pink shut off the lights, and Shiv follow my lead." Shiv chuckled softly and whispered back to her.

"You got it boss." Once the lights went out, and the emergency lights came on the young heroes were ready to fight. Hildy chuckled darkly, and much like her mentor had taught her.

"Anyone for pizza?" She walked out into the light with a sadistic smirk that clearly fooled the teen heroes. "No?" Shiv came from the shadows with his weapons at the ready.

"How about a _slice_?" The two chuckled at the rehearsed joke Hildy catching the glare Robin was sending at her.

"How did I know that wasn't the last of you Harlequin? You and your goon aren't going to scare us!" Hildy smirked at Robin nostalgia hitting her as her team stepped from the shadows.

"Oh? Then what about me, and all _these_ goons?" The team of heroes went wide-eyed at their former friend's betrayal. A collective gasp came from them, and Hildy laughed maniacally making the team unsure if this was real or not. "How about _now_ Bird Brain? Are you scared now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter folks! I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I'm trying to keep you all on the edge of your seats! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter don't forget to review! Oh, and don't forget to follow me on twitter TMNTxMadness for updates on my progress on chapters!<strong>


	8. Lesson 8: Friends Are For Suckers!

**I missed you guys so much I thought I would give you another chapter! I hope you enjoy it kiddies! Oh and don't forget to follow me on Twitter if you want to know what is going on with Everyone's a Critic! Follow me at TMNTxMadness on Twitter! Anyway I hope you are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Hildy felt Shiv come up behind her ready to attack Artemis, but Hildy held him back with a hand to his chest. He grumbled under his breath for her to let him go, and Hotstreak lit his hands with a growl.<p>

"I'm with Shiv! Let's get this over with already." Hildy held her head and groaned as she heard M'gann's voice enter her mind.

_Harlequin Kid we are your friends! Tell us why you're doing this!_ Hildy growled and glared at the Martian girl with ferocity.

"Keep the conversation _outside_ my head Green Jeans! Friends, I got new friends. Friends who won't sell me out the first chance they get!" Artemis didn't hesitate drawing her bow in Hildy's direction with a warning glance.

"We shouldn't be negotiating with her M'gann! She's the enemy, and we all knew it." Hildy tilted her head licking her lips, and chuckled madly before looking at her from under her hair.

"To answer any questions you might have. You all treated me like a villain so I decided to act like one. You think I don't know about how almost all of you complained to the Bat about my 'behavior problems'? When I say almost I meant the only ones who didn't were Supey and Fishstick." She glared darkly at the group meeting eyes with Miss Martian who had guilt in her brown orbs. "Some heroes you guys turned out to be. At least with these guys I expect the betrayal! Guess we all know who the real monsters are here huh?"

Hildy's expression reformed to her sadistic smile as she tilted her head and gave the order.

"Get'em." Artemis shot an arrow toward Hildy which Shiv promptly sliced in half before it could reach her. He laughed, and ran after her, blades swinging. Hildy cart wheeled forward grabbing Robin by his cape tossing him across the room, and away from an attacking Kyd Wykkyd. She stood over him with a smirk stomping on his chest.

"People never change! Guess that goes double for you Hildy!" Hildy ground her foot into his chest with a chuckle.

"Guess so. It's just you and me now kid. Just like old times!"

He tripped her, and sprung to his feet while the two teams battled behind them. Hildy rolled and evaded a few attacks before springing to her feet, and sending a flurry of attacks at the boy. This wasn't training anymore, and Hildy felt her blood boiling. It was almost as if she turned into a completely different person as she attacked Robin with no hesitation. It was just like the times before the team existed when Hildy and Robin traded blows. From the outside everyone could see the crazed look in her blue eyes if they had been paying attention to her. Hildy smirked at the disorder she had caused; with every blow traded the two barely escaped getting in the way of the other brawls. Hildy finally got Robin against a wall, and pulled out a green and purple capsule.

She held it between her fingers with a crazed smirk, and held it to Robins lips.

"What's wrong little bird? I thought you were better than me! I thought I wasn't going to get away with this!" Robin growled trying to push the older girl away.

"What is that?" She chuckled, and pushed it against his lips threateningly.

"Just a little Joker Toxin I got from the Shadows. Guess this is your last laugh my little bird." Robin started to struggle even further, but before Hildy could push the capsule into his mouth something in her mind snapped. She dropped the capsule, and released the Boy Wonder guilt apparent in her shocked eyes.

She shrugged off the feelings, and tossed a pellet to the young hero's feet. It hit the floor with a pop, and formed a growing bubble around his ankles. It hardened keeping the boy in place as Hildy ran to the control room of the cave sticking a small disk into the main computer, and initiating a download of the cave files and files straight from the Watchtower. She spoke into her headset as she looked up at the screen.

"Pinky, download started. Keep the geek squad busy." She heard a crackle over the headset before she heard Jinx's voice.

"The Bird escaped! He's giving Hotstreak trouble!" Hildy narrowed her eyes, and sighed impatiently.

"Well then take care of him! Hand the martian off to flame head, and take care of the Boy Blunder!" Hildy heard more static before she heard Robin's voice through Jinx's headset with Hotstreak's laughter in the background.

"Kaldur!" Her head snapped in the direction of the door as she heard Superboy's voice next.

"M'gann!" Hildy ran out of the control room in panic to see Kid Flash and Artemis were down. Hotstreak cackled maniacally as he kept a steady flame on Kaldur and M'gann with the rest of the Teen Shadows keeping back Superboy and Robin. Hildy couldn't believe they were winning; she was actually succeeding in defeating them.

Hildy called to Jinx from her place in the room, and kept her sinister smile.

"Pinky, what's our progress?" Jinx looked to her with pink eyes, and looked down at a little pad.

"We're at nearly eighty-seven percent!" Hildy smirked, and nodded slowly.

"That so? Cave emergency protocol five five dash B, A. Code: Joke's on you." The cave alarms rang aloud distracting the teen villains who turned to their leader. Hildy flipped over between Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd doing a split kick, and knocking the two unconscious.

She landed on her feet, and sprang up onto Mammoth's shoulders injecting him with a generous amount of tranquilizers before dropping to the floor. She narrowly missed a ball of fire, and ran at Hotstreak sliding under a fire attack and launching a pellet at him that exploded into a fire extinguishing foam. She got up to restrain him quickly, and looked back at Shiv who was cornered by Robin and Superboy. Shiv looked at her sheepishly with pleading eyes.

"Boss? You're kidding right? This is all a joke, right?" Hildy shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry kid, but this is for real." Robin quickly knocked out the purple-haired boy distracting Hildy from the coming attack.

Hildy felt the wind being knocked from her as Superboy held her by the throat against a wall.

"This is all some joke to you? I'm not laughing! You almost killed M'gann!" Robin walked up behind him with a glare as Hildy gasped for air clawing at the clone boy's hand.

"And Kaldur, if this is your way of trying to get back on the team you're wasting your time! When the League hears about this there's no way you're coming back." Hildy started to see spots, and for a second she remembered the last time she was this afraid for her life. She felt like a deer caught in a bear trap, and struggled against the super human grip. She finally kicked off of Superboy's chest sending him back, and letting her fall to the floor gasping for breath.

She felt the tears falling freely, and for the first time she didn't care who saw it. She let a sob from her throat, and it hurt. She saw the two boys closing in on her, and the golden light of the transporter. She was too afraid to hear who was coming in, and just ran crashing into someone. She clung to whoever she had run into sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook with each sob, and she tried to choke out words that hurt as she tried to utter them. They barley came out as a whisper as she looked up identifying Batman through her blurry vision.

"Thought...I was going to die, again. No more, please no more Mr. J. I learned my lesson." She felt Batman's hand on her head, and actually felt the Dark Knight wrap her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow stood in front of the team analyzing the disk that Hildy had put in the main computer. She was shaking in the corner with a blanket covering her away from the team who had been told about Hildy's mission into the Shadows. No one on the team talked, and everyone seemed to be in depressed fog. Batman finally spoke looking between the other League members.<p>

"The upload failed. We managed to get a few files, but nothing we don't know about already. The Shadows probably had measures in place in case of a double cross." Hildy jumped up in outrage stomping up to Shiera. She wanted to yell, but only raspy whispers came out.

"This is impossible no way Ra's knew I was still connected with you. The news reports about my re-arrest and escape were perfect!"

Batman turned to Hildy, and nodded as Shiera wrapped an arm around the young girl.

"You're mission was a success Harlequin. All this is, is an unforeseen circumstance. You helped us more than you know. We now know that the League of Shadows views this team as a threat, and they have more resources than previously thought." Hildy bit her lip, and looked to the floor images of Superboy's angry face, and attack flashing in her mind.

"Who are you trying to kid? I did all this for nothing." Batman didn't respond, and instead looked to the other adults who were involved.

"We have to discuss the outcome of this mission, and any action that needs to be taken." As the adults left the air got tense, and Hildy refused to look back at the team.

She fell to the floor as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into the guilty and worried eyes of M'gann who helped her up. Superboy walked up behind her the same guilt in his own blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you feel un-welcome on the team Hildy. I know the feeling, and should have been more compassionate." M'gann spoke softly, and flexed her green fingers as Superboy looked up into Hildy's scared blue eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Hildy felt anger boil to the surface, and for a second she forgot her fear.

"Take your sorry, because I don't want it. You were supposed to trust me, and instead you attacked me because you thought I would actually let them kill M'gann. I guess I _never_ had any friends on this team."


	9. Lesson 9: Feelings Make You Weak!

_**Hey there again readers! I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but I'm back with a new chapter! Remember that if you want to know more about what's going on with Everyone's A Critic and all my other fics follow me on Twitter TMNTxMadness!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Hildy stared empty at the walls inside her small room at the apartment in Star City. She had refused to leave it after she got back from the last mission where she shattered any trust the team had with her. She could hardly talk thanks to Superboy, and his immense trust in her. She rubbed her throat at the painful memory; a nasty purple ring wrapped itself around her throat with the slight shape of Conner's fingers. Shiera startled her as she came through the door with a small tray of soft foods for Hildy's healing throat.<p>

"How's your throat feeling today? Feeling up to some training at the cave? Private training I mean." Hildy looked at her with an empty stare for a second before taking the food and shaking her head.

Shiera sighed and left the room in defeat much like she did most days since Hildy had come home with this sour demeanor. Hildy took a sip of ice cold water that soothed her irritated throat as it went down. She couldn't help but feel stupid for not seeing the team's reaction coming. She also felt stupid for trusting Superboy even the slightest bit. She had started to make friends, and that was a big mistake. This should have been the straw to break the camel's back, but something inside her nagged to be accepted by the team. Some alien part of Harlequin Kid wanted to belong-a wolf settled within a flock of sheep.

Hildy looked out into the colorful afternoon that was outside her window. She suddenly felt that the walls where closing in on her, and decided some time outside would do her some good. She opened the window and climbed out jumping to the ground, and landing on her feet. She scratched at her Harlequin Kid costume beneath her baggy clothes as she walked toward the busy sidewalk. As she passed her front stoop she spotted her red-haired neighbor making his way out as well. She rubbed her neck, and thought better than to try and strike up conversation with him. She walked passed him hoping he wouldn't try to talk to her. She looked back at him discreetly, and he seemed relieved she didn't talk to him.

Her inner clown was insulted that he was ignoring her presence, and part of her really just wanted to talk to him about her problems. She just wanted a friend to take her side. She spun around with a weak smile, and stopped on the sidewalk until Roy stopped next to her.

"Hey neighbor, haven't seen you in a bit." Hildy rasped clearing her throat afterward. Roy seemed uncomfortable talking to her, and his demeanor had changed completely from when they had first met.

"Hey. You sick? Your voice is sounding pretty bad." She rose an eyebrow at his apathetic tone, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, got some throat thing going on. I can't talk much, but would you mind walking with me? I kinda need an alibi in case my step-mom asks." He shrugged nonchalantly, and signaled Hildy to walk forward with him. She followed him the two walking in an awkward silence until they reached a deserted street. Roy led them down a secluded alley, and Hildy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She hadn't thought about the fact that she and Roy had only met once. Once any people were out of sight Roy pushed her against the cold brick wall of the alley way. His eyes became fierce, and his voice became serious.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Hildy struggled against him, and glared back at him.

"Pretty damn stupid if you think you can attack me, and I won't fight back." Roy glared harder at her tightening his hold on her.

"Don't play dumb with me Hildy. What's your game? You think you can just get close to me, and I'd never know who you really were? What do you want in Star City?" Hildy felt her heart starting to beat faster, and she pushed the ginger male away from her.

"Who I really am? What the hell are you talking about?" His voice started to sound so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I know Hildegard Amsel is Harlequin Kid! No more games! What are you doing in Star City?" Roy whipped his hands behind his back, and pulled out a concealed bow. He had an arrow pointed at her, and suddenly it hit her why he was so familiar. Roy Harper was Red Arrow, and he had found out her identity as well.

"Roy, you're Red freaking Arrow?"

Roy glared at her harshly, and growled pulling back harder on his bow string.

"Like you didn't know. What's with the sickly act too? Shouldn't you be getting put back in jail?" Hildy narrowed her eyes at the young archer, and pulled the collar of her clothes down to reveal the purple ring around her neck.

"It's not an act, and if you kept in touch with the League you'd know the reports about my arrest were staged! It was a hoax to trick the team into thinking I had really busted out and betrayed them for an undercover mission." Roy slowly relaxed, and put his bow away as if he saw in her eyes she was telling the truth.

"So, you had no idea who I was?"

Hildy rolled her eyes, and smirked at him while shaking her head.

"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy. I wasn't stalking you, and I had no idea until just now when you had the arrow pointed at my head." The two went back to walking down the sidewalk that they were originally on talking softly.

"Shouldn't you be at the club house then, and what's up with the purple necklace?" Hildy sighed looking down at the ground as she walked, and sniffling softly as she thought about it all. She wondered if she should tell Roy about what happened. Then she thought about the fact that there really was no one else to tell, and that she would go crazy if she didn't talk about it to someone.

"Let's just say I got kicked out of the club house cause the other kids didn't want to play nice. My mission left the team in the dark, and they thought Aqualad and M'gann were in real danger. Long story short: They did what they were trained to do, and I was on the wrong side at the wrong time." He nodded thoughtfully, and a look of understanding seemed to cross his features before it went back to his regular face.

"That's rough. I guess it's what happens when you're a villain." Hildy glared a bit, and elbowed him slightly in annoyance.

"Not a villain anymore." Roy looked confused at her for a second before throwing her own words at her.

"I thought you were just trying to stay out of juvie." She looked at him in surprise for a second before letting defeat take over.

"Whatever, I thought I had some friends. I was wrong, and got nearly strangled to death figuring that out. Now my caretaker is always hovering over me; asking me if I'm alright, and if I wanna go back. I just want her to get off my back, and let me deal with it." Roy sighed, and looked at her with sympathy that he almost didn't want to give.

"Did you ever think that maybe she's trying to_ help_ you deal with it?"

* * *

><p>Hildy climbed back through her window, and waved down at Roy. She turned to see the wild worried eyes of Shiera as she gripped her shoulders tightly.<p>

"Where were you? I was worried sick wondering if you ran off!" Hildy kept her cool, and stayed calm as she explained the situation to Shiera.

"You don't have to worry. I was with training with Red Arrow. Apparently he lives in the neighborhood, and I ran into him." She cocked a hip, and looked at Hildy skeptically through narrowed eyes.

"So you just thought it would be a good idea to leave without telling me?"

After a long lecture the two sat on the sofa in silence; Shiera had tried to convince Hildy to talk to Black Canary about what was bothering her. She refused, and couldn't help but think about Roy's words earlier about Shiera. She looked up at the Thanagarian woman with watery eyes trying desperately to hold back the pain, and tears. She felt one tear break through, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged Shiera tightly, and hurt her throat with sobs.

"I thought he was my friend, but he didn't trust me. Why doesn't anyone want me?" Shiera was wide-eyed, but held the clown girl tightly, a motherly instinct coming over her.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the short-ness of the chapter guys! I guess this is just a little bit of filler until we get back on track with the missions and the romance and such! I'm also sorry about the formatting! For some reason when I upload the document onto FF it erases all the indentations and stuff. Don't forget to review and follow me on Twitter TMNTxMadness!<strong>


	10. Secret Lesson: Terrors

_**I am so sorry I haven't been diligent about updating my chapters guys, but I thought I would give you a little secret chapter since some people wanted to know what went on during the time that took place during the episodes Terrors! I'm kinda stuck on what I want to happen next in the actual storyline of Everyone's A Critic so while I figure that out, I'm going to give you this! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Hildy looked to the metal wall of the truck carting it's cargo to Belle Reve prison. She tried to stretch her arms remembering that she was in a strait jacket, and scoffing out loud earning a look from the guard. She rolled her eyes letting them fall on a familiar figure next to her in his cold little corner. She smirked before rolling her eyes again. She looked around spotting her team mates in disguise, and then finally to the last prisoner on the truck, Icicle Junior. She watched as Icicle Junior slid over to sit across from her with an inquisitive gaze.<p>

"You look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before. We ever teamed up?" Hildy smirked and gave a chuckle, and winked playfully.

"I think I would've remembered teaming up with a cutie like you. You might not recognize me cause _these_ kill joys took my face, but the name is Harlequin Kid." He smirked back, and racked his cuffed hands through his hair before leaning forward in interest.

"No way, I saw a couple of your jobs. I always wondered what you looked like without the make-up. So, what's a non-powered little thing like you going to Belle Reve for?" Hildy licked her lips and leaned back confidently.

"Didn't you hear? I'm an escape artist just like my dad. The clown car doesn't drive far from the circus tent." Hildy could see from her peripherals that Mr. Freeze had rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. She turned her attention back to Icicle Junior who looked her over appreciatively with his icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Batman looked down at Hildy as he placed the collar around her neck.<em>

_"You're really sending me? Why?" Batman put a hand on her shoulder that to the untrained eye,__ looked like a disciplining grip. _

_"M'gann and__Conner may have trouble blending into prison life. I need someone who can be flawlessly believable as a villain." She smirked the slightest bit at the Dark Knight, and crossed her arms as he led her out to be cuffed._

_"It will be a bonus if you can infiltrate their group somehow, but stay__**away**__from Frys. I don't want you in unnecessary danger." Hildy licked her black painted lips, and looked back at the hero as Red Tornado put the cuffs on her._

_"If I didn't know you better I would say you were worried about me Bat-face."_

* * *

><p>Hildy was pushed off the armored truck behind Miss Martian, and gave the guard a look and stuck out her tongue.<p>

"No need to get rough idiot! It's not like I have powers!" He pushed her lightly again into line, and she rolled her eyes. She looked up at the pair staring down at them from a balcony. The woman of the pair greeted them to the prison, and was explaining about the collars around their necks. A shock was sent through each of them, and Hildy felt her body tense as she let out a strangled cry. Once the shock had died down she let out a laugh making everyone's gaze travel to her. "I think I'm gonna like this place! Sounds fun!"

Mr. Freeze groaned in annoyance, and letting her hear his voice for the first time since they had first got into the truck to Belle Reve.

"Foolish girl." Hildy giggled and looked up at him beside her with her blue eyes sparkling with insanity.

"Don't get your icy undies in a bunch popsicle! You're just mad cause Mr. Jay played keep away with your freeze dried bride." This struck a nerve in the ice villain who went for her throat with a yell, and missed as a guard pulled Hildy away from him the two earning a warning shock. They pulled Mr. Freeze away to the other side of the line next to Icicle Jr. Hildy stood with a smile on her lips as they led them into the prison splitting the group between the girls and guys. Hildy panicked seeing Icicle Junior as the way into the ice villain fold. She was thrown into a cell with Killer Frost who glared dangerously at her.

Hildy glared back at her leaning against the wall.

"A roommate? Great, you better not interrupt my beauty sleep little girl or things are going to get ugly." Hildy rolled her eyes and narrowed them.

"You don't scare me Frosty. I'm pretty sure you _need_ that beauty sleep too cause it's _already_ ugly in here!"The blue-haired villainess jumped from her bunk with a glare and lunged for the younger girl. Her hands were successfully around the clown girl's throat and putting pressure on. Hildy wrapped a leg around the back of Frost's knees making her buckle and fall sideways to the floor. Hildy let her hands loose of the straight jacket, and went for a punch to the ice villain's face.

She was kicked back against the door catching the attention of the women across the way. the word got along all the cells and soon every woman was cheering and screaming. Hildy pushed the older woman back, and landed a right hook to her jaw which only angered Frost more. Hildy could hear some loud jeers against her, and she realized that every woman in the block was cheering for the older villain.

"Get her Frost! Kick her ass!" Hildy landed the last hit with a kick to Frost's stomach before the collars shocked the two leaving them writhing on the floor. Two guards pulled the two women from the cell to keep them from killing each other. M'gann was still behind the guard, and apparently they hadn't even gotten to her cell before she and Killer Frost had started fighting.

The guard looked at Hildy in disbelief, and shook his head at her before speaking to his co-worker.

"This one just got in here, and already got some powerful enemies. Had to stop Mr. Freeze from killing her too. She must have a death wish." The other guard looked down at Hildy with the same look, and answered him.

"Well we better get her another jacket, and find her a new roommate." Frost glared, and scoffed at the guard's suggestion.

"Don't bother she already made an enemy of every woman in here pulling that. Take her to Arkham where she belongs!" Hildy looked at the guard holding her, and smirked while letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

"Don't bother with the strait jackets either. Mr. Jay taught me how to get out of all of them. I promise to behave now."

The guard sighed and jerked his head toward Miss Martian, or Tuppence Terror who she was disguised as.

"Put the Terror twin in with Frost instead. We'll have to talk to the warden about the little Joker here." They dragged Hildy by the arms to Amanda Waller's office where they sat her roughly in the plush chair. Hugo Strange stood behind her looking mousy, and weak. She smiled as Waller eyed her seriously, and the young clown leaned back with her arms behind her head.

"What is she doing in my office?" The guards fidgeted as if afraid of the woman that didn't look that intimidating at all.

"She just made an enemy of the entire women's wing. Should we transfer her to Arkham?"

Hildy chuckled holding her stomach, and slapping her knee.

"Thank Bob! That's exactly what I wanted! I don't belong here!" Ms. Waller looked at Hildy for a second, and Hildy was scared she would see right through her charade. If it failed she would actually be transferred to Arkham, but if it worked they would put her in with the men to 'punish' her. The woman smirked at the young villain, and leaned back in her chair as well.

"No, we keep her here. She thought the women's wing was funny? Well, let's see how she likes it in with the men. They'll eat her alive." Hildy put on the best shock face; her eyes going wide with her mouth agape.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. Put her in the lone cell in the men's wing, and watch her." The guards dragged her away kicking and screaming that Amanda Waller was insane, and the treatment was inhumane. She got a lot of wolf whistles as they walked her to her new cell where she was by herself. After the guards had walked off she couldn't help but laugh to herself. No one could accuse her of being a bad actress, and that was a fact. She jumped into the bottom bunk with a satisfied smirk, and fell asleep for a short while. When she woke up a guard was ushering her out of the cell,and into the yard with the male prisoners.

* * *

><p>She walked into the sea of men, and searched for her prey which she spotted quicker then she thought. All the super powered men watched as the tiny girl sauntered over to Icicle Junior and his new pal Tommy Terror.<p>

"What's up Icy? Miss me?" He smirked down at the girl, and wrapped an arm around Hildy.

"You little sneak. How'd you get to this side?" She frowned up at him with vulnerable eyes, and hugged him close.

"That big mean warden put me in her cause I don't play nice with the other girls." Hildy could tell he was pouring on the charm as he leaned down to look at her eye to eye.

"Don't worry; my dad is the head honcho around here. I'll make sure you're safe. You remember Tommy Terror right? Walk with us." She remembered back to all the stuff that Harley had tried to teach her about seduction, and smirked sliding her petite hand into Icicle's. She saw the look in Superboy's eyes when their gazes met.

_Do you really have to do that? It's making me uncomfortable._ Hildy heard the clone boy's voice in her head, and she tried to pretend she didn't hear it.

_In order to get in good with the villains you have to think like one. Icicle Junior is my ticket into the fold, he's naive, and I'm using that to our advantage._ She heard him sigh, and went back to flirting shamelessly with the young ice villain.

* * *

><p>On their little walk Icicle bumped into another prisoner who immediately turned ready to brawl. One of the group-Ojo- recognized Conner, and almost blew his cover if it hadn't been for Miss Martian behind the glass that separated the men and women. Icicle and Superboy got into a fight with them as Hildy jumped back to avoid being shocked again. She accidently bumped into another prisoner who looked down at her angrily. She chuckled nervously, and shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" The large male went for a punch, and Hildy quickly jumped out of the way a large circle forming around the two new fighters. "Guess that answers that!"

Hildy spent a little while dodging the powerful punches of the other prisoner, and Black Canary's lessons echoed in her head. Hildy looked back for a second to see the guards were smiling, and enjoying the show. She rolled her eyes, and sighed barely missing a punch. She saw him going for an uppercut, and smirked blocking with her hands sending a roundhouse kick to his torso. She jumped back rubbing her palms, and calf. She could see he barely felt a thing from her kick, and growled. "That hurt you big jerk! Now, I'm mad." She heard a few of the men laugh at her, and knew she had to prove herself.

She waited until he charged at her full speed before she dropped to the floor, and used her legs to flip him onto his back. She grinned down at him, and stomped on his chest once with a laugh. He grabbed her ankle throwing her to the floor. She scrambled up, and gasped as he grabbed her from behind. She saw the guard about to shock them, but she put all her strength into an elbow to the male's ribs. He let go, and she brought her palm up into his nose with a satisfying crunch. He fell onto his back, and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She nodded confidently, and smirked as she strolled away from the groaning prisoner.

She noticed the guards watched her in awe and interest before she walked back up to Icicle Junior, and Superboy. Cameron's mouth hung open as he watched her, and then a smirk replaced it.

"You are _so_ hot! I thought you were gonna get flattened!" Hildy let a smug smirk draw onto her lips as she looked at him.

"Something you gotta learn about me Icy, I'm _full_ of surprises." The young villain frowned as one of the larger prisoners told him his father wanted to see him. Hildy watched as they walked to where all the ice villains had gathered. Hildy spotted Icicle Senior, and felt a chill go down her spine.

* * *

><p>The young clown looked around boredly before sitting with Superboy, and the younger Icicle. The latter male smirked at her, and she batted her eyelashes in response. Superboy had filled her in on the plan the ice villains were cooking up, and assured him she would work harder to learn the how and when. Icicle put a spoonful of prison gruel into his mouth as he and Conner conversed about something or another. She only noticed it involved her when Icicle put his arm around her shoulders, and addressed her.<p>

"Isn't that right babe? Now, this girl doesn't just accept it, she gets it." Hildy nodded and smirked leaning into him.

"Yup, right as rain if rain were ever right!"

The three were conversing about Cameron's father, and the resentment that was between them. Hildy could relate to the boy in that aspect definitely; she had nothing but resentment for her father figures. She could see said father from their table, and wondered what made Icicle Senior and Junior have the relationship they did.

"You're all thoughtful today Harley." Hildy snapped out of it, and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Ew, Harley is my mom. Call me Quin-Kid." Hildy felt her smile nearly fade as she saw another familiar figure start to approach her table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Harlequin Kid." Hildy grinned up at Edward Nigma with feigned civility.

"Edward Nigma, , The Riddler, the Riddler-meister! What the heck do you want Nigma? I thought coming to Belle Reve would help me get away from any and all things Gotham, but then I come to find both you _and_ Freeze are here. Lucky me." The genius man glared down at her and pointed a thumb to a table behind him.

"The queen of the ice clique has summoned you. Icicle Senior_insisted_ upon your presence at their table." Hildy got up along with Cameron before Nigma put up his hand to stop the boy. "Just the clown."

Hildy smirked at The Riddler, and put a hand to her hip as she walked away with a laugh.

"Riddle me this Nigma, how does a teenage girl get in good with the big cheese while you can't?" He growled walking away muttering something under his breath. Hildy reached the table receiving a glare from Victor Frys, and a poker face from Icicle Senior.

"So _you're_ the little girl that's crazy enough to work with the clown. Well, that and my son won't shut up about bringing you in." Hildy smiled at the elder villain, and feigned modesty.

"Oh, you heard of little ole'me?" Icicle Senior seemed to be analyzing her for something.

"Last I heard of you, you were working with the Bat. What is it you want with my kid?"

Hildy rolled her eyes impatiently, and sighed dramatically.

"I _only_ agreed to it cause he got me out of juvie, and I was _only_ playing the nice girl role until I could get the hell out of that girl scout troop. Two, what's it to ya papa popsicle?" He smirked the slightest bit, and sat up still looking her in the eye.

"You got moxie kid, but my kid _isn't_ a way to me. I don't like people trying to weasel their way into my plans." Hildy rolled her eyes, and gave a laugh looking at her unpolished nails.

"Someone took some conceited this morning. Some dad you turned out to be. I can't believe you don't think your son can get a girl without a catch. Sorry, but I don't date older men, even _with_ my daddy issues."

The man let out a laugh, and looked back at her. A chill went up her spine again, but she didn't let them see she was nervous.

"I like you kid. So, I heard you're good at escapes." She smirked, and put a hand to her hip.

"I don't like to brag, but...who am I kidding? I _love_ to brag! Mr. Jay taught me everything he knows." Icicle Senior signaled her to come closer, and she took a seat on the table as he broke down her part in the plan. She chuckled darkly, and looked at the older male with excitement. Her parade was rained on as Mr. Freeze made his presence known.

"She's unpredictable, she shouldn't be trusted."

* * *

><p>Hildy sat in the plush chair her feet over one of the arms, and looked over at the bearded face of Hugo Strange.<p>

"So, Hildegard I've gone over your file, and I don't think you really want this life of crime you started. I think you have trouble with authority, fathers in particular." Hildy laughed tilting her head back, and holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. The man looked at her in curiosity just waiting until she stopped her laughter.

"Up yours Strange! You think because you read some letters on a piece of paper that you know all about me huh? I'll tell you what I told Fatman once, you don't know jack about me!" She heard him scribble something into his notes, and Hildy glared a bit at him.

"I see, so if you don't like my analysis, then how about you tell me what _you_ want to talk about."

* * *

><p>Hildy lay back on her bunk having a mental conference with Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian which was grating on her nerves.<p>

_What did Icicle Senior tell you Hildy?_ Miss Martian asked in hushed tones as if Killer Frost would hear her if she didn't.

_He wants me to help them escape basically. It's going down as soon as the new jumpsuits get in, and that's all I know for now. I'm supposed to stay close to Icicle Junior, and make sure he doesn't screw up. Poor kid, his dad is a scum bag among scum bags. _Hildy heard confirming noises from the three, and then silence ended their little meeting.

* * *

><p>Hildy slipped on the ugly orange suit, and zipped it up looking back at the door to see Nigma was still there. She frowned and stood at the door to look at him.<p>

"What do you want you pedophile? Shows over." He scoffed and looked around pretending to be busy.

"Oh please little girl, don't flatter yourself. I'm too smart for you. I just wanted to pass along a riddle for you." She rolled her eyes, holding onto the bars to listen to what the fellow Gotham villain had to say.

"Spit it out real quick Riddler; I got some very important napping to do." Her chuckled, and leaned against the door of the cell with a smug look on his face.

"Riddle me this little clown, what do you, Batman, and the warden of this prison have in common?" Hildy glared at him fiercely, and sighed.

"I don't know what? You could get your ass handed to you by any of the three?" The Riddler laughed the slightest bit almost as if he knew something she didn't yet.

"Very funny, but no. Someone wants you all dead, and two of which are wanted dead by the Joker. Can you guess which two? Say hello to Croc, and Bane for me kiddo!" Hildy froze for a second, and growled figuring the man was just trying to scare her.

"Leave the joking to the pros Nigma! Nothing is gonna happen to me!"

* * *

><p>Hildy woke up from her nap, and waited at the door to her cell for a while. She looked down as her collar turned off, and looked back up as Icicle Junior and Superboy met her at the door of her cell. It opened, and she smirked up at the two the air starting to get cold.<p>

"Let's get this party started boys." Icicle smirked and took her hand leading the way through the prison.

Once everyone was grouped, and off doing what they were supposed to Hildy could feel that Superboy was on edge. Icicle winked at her as he activated his ice powers his jumpsuit ripping. She smirked slightly looking over at Superboy in worry.

"What's _your_ deal blondie?" Conner looked at her in understanding, and cleared his throat.

"Do me a favor girly, and check on Sis cause we don't need you here anyway." She feigned insult, and turned to Icicle kissing his cold, icy, cheek.

"As much as I wanna punch blondie in the face for how he said it, he's right cutie. You're dad just wanted me to make sure you did good, but I don't think you need watching. Go get'em popsicle, and I'll be back."

Hildy snuck her way passed all the men, and taking extra care as she passed Icicle Senior and his ice clique. She finally made her way to the connection of the men, and women's wing. Two guards stood at the door, and looked at her trying to shock her.

"Get back to your cell girl! The collar ain't working, get her!" She tripped one, and quickly uppercut the other sending him into a metal wall knocking him out. She let out a cry as the other used his baton to hit her across the back, and kick her down. She waited until he tried to grab her shoulder, and grabbed his hand twisting his wrist. He writhed on the floor holding his wrist while Hildy made her way into the women's wing, and took a straight jacket from another prisoner.

She released her hands, and looked out for any other guards sighing as the cold was blocked just a little bit more. She ran off looking left, and right for any sign of Killer Frost or M'gann. She slid down another hall hoping she was going the right way to where Icicle and Superboy were going to break through. She tried to contact Miss Martian through their mental link, and immediately got worried when there was no answer.

_Green Jeans, you there? Green Jeans where the heck are you? I'm coming M'gann don't worry!_ She started to run faster nearly missing a couple of the women trying to escape on their own. She ducked under a blast of ice looking up into the eyes of Killer Frost.

"Well, well, well, look who came to play with the big girls. You're lucky that Senior told me about you, or you'd be frozen solid."

Hildy stood up glaring at the older women with fire in her blue eyes.

"Don't you got some freezing to do Frost? Now, get outta my way old lady." The two stared each other down as Hildy walked away to find M'gann. She sighed, wondering how she and the others were going to stop this escape if the whole prison had their powers turned on. She figured after finding Megan she would have to get to the warden's office to turn the collars back on. She turned a few more corners, and stopped when she turned up in the same spot she started in.

"I hate this place! The minute I get those collars on again, I'm kicking the crap outta Killer Frost. Frosty bitch."

* * *

><p>Superboy ripped the collar off of her, and she rubbed her neck hissing in pain as skin touched skin. Icicle Junior looked down at her in disbelief, and she swore she saw hurt in his eyes.<p>

"Seriously babe, you're one of them? I thought you got it, and you were like me." She stood up with Superboy's help, and smirked slightly at the boy.

"Sorry, Cam. I'm a fickle chick, and I _never_ know what I want. You are cute though, and if I ever turn evil again I'll give you a call." He shook his head, and put his face in his palm in distress.

"Dad is going to _kill _me."

* * *

><p>As Hildy sat in the bioship she couldn't help but think about what Riddler had told her before the break out occurred. She wondered how much truth was in those words, and was snapped out her thoughts as Miss Martian looked over at Hildy in guilt.<p>

"Um, Harlequin Kid do you think you could keep what happened with..." Hildy glared fiercely at the alien girl knowing exactly what she was asking, and cutting her off with a sharp reply.

"I know what you're asking me already don't even bother! I'm not a gossip, and I don't want to broadcast your business to the team anyway. It's not like the team dynamic revolves around you M'gann!" She went wide-eyed, and looked away biting her lip.

"I just don't want to hurt Wally's feelings." Hildy scoffed and glared at Conner who was giving her a look.

"Whatever, you gotta spare _some_ people's feelings right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is guys I hope you liked it! I didn't put in the part that was already explained in LessonChapter 7 cause I don't really like repeating stuff. So anyway remember to review and follow me on Twitter TMNTxMadness for updates and stuff!**_


	11. Lesson 10: Don't Wish, Don't Hope

_**Hey my darling readers! I am back in the game and updating this fic! I was surprised to see so many people alerting and**__**favoriting**__**this fic, and I couldn't resist updating with a REAL chapter this time! So I hope you guys like this one, and don't forget to review guys! Let me know how I'm doing, and keep me motivated to update! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hildy/Harlequin Kid and the plot! Don't sue me please!**

* * *

><p>Hildy grunted as she dodged a hit from Black Canary, and blocked an incoming kick. She put her hands together swinging them up at the older women aiming at her jaw. She blocked the girls hit, and went for a punch to her torso. Hildy jumped back and jumped up sending a kick to her shoulder making Canary stumble to the side slightly. Black Canary smirked grabbing the girls ankle, and tossing her to the floor. The floor shone up at her signaling that she had failed. She panted there for a second letting her cheek rest on the floor before pushing herself up with her arms, and into a sitting position on her knees.<p>

"You've gotten better. What's Shiera been teaching you?"

Hildy looked back at the blonde woman with a slight smile, and took her hand as she offered it to help her up.

"Some good stuff apparently. I can't remember being able to keep up with you." Black Canary pat the young clown on the back, and brought her over to Batman and Hawkgirl who had been watching the two train. Batman looked down at her analyzing her as if something wasn't right. Her demeanor had changed, and she seemed much more receptive to the help the League was offering her.

"Take off the collar; I want to assess how the damage is healing up." Batman commanded, and Hildy complied with a sad look in her crystalline blue eyes. Her voice was still raspy, and had that chain smoker quality to it when she spoke. Batman lifted her chin to see the nasty purple forms of Conner's fingers were starting to yellow around the edges.

* * *

><p>Hildy sat in the main room of the cave not daring to venture anywhere else. She was so afraid she would see Conner or M'gann, and she just wasn't ready to face anyone on the team yet. Shiera told her that sometimes friends had fights, and that if the friends were real they would work it out. Hildy guessed that her earlier thought was right, and no one on the team was really her friend because no one worked anything out with her. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the zeta beam transporter as the rest of the team came in. She looked up for a second to see them all looking at her. She quickly looked away, and put her jester collar back on hoping they hadn't seen the bruising on her neck. She saw Batman enter from the other side of the room with Conner and M'gann following behind, and Shiera next to them.<p>

She just wanted to run away from here, and get away from the feeling of everyone's eyes. The air was stagnant, silent, and tense making her shudder.

"Harlequin Kid, join us over here. I think you've healed enough to continue joining the team on missions." Hildy wondered what the hell Batman was thinking. Did he think that Robin, and the rest of the team were actually going to trust her. Their guilt might be a buffer to the animosity, but she was never going to be one of them. Red Arrow was right the first time they had spoken; they would never accept her. The moment that the team had gathered she had forgotten everything that she and Shiera had spoken about.

* * *

><p><em>Hildy opened her eyes, and was looking up into the cold blue orbs of Superboy. He was dressed as Tommy Terror, and in his orange jumpsuit. He looked worriedly down at her, and pushed a strand of her auburn hair from her face gently.<em>

_"Supey? What happened?" He helped her sit up, and just held her to him without a word. Her chin rested on his broad shoulder, and she was confused about what was going on. This isn't how it happened, and what was with the feeling in her stomach like she was going to puke? She felt him pull back, and he was looking at her again._

_"Are you okay?" She smirked slightly, and rested her hands on his knees._

_"I've felt worse than that Supey." She went wide-eyed as his lips were pressed against hers in a feverish kiss. She felt her eyes flutter closed, and sighed as his lips moved against hers innocently. She__ smirked impishly against his lips, and let her tongue run over them finding they were__surprisingly soft. She felt him tense, and his lips parted in a silent gasp. She parted from him after a moment, and let her forehead rest against his. _

_He pulled the girl's petite frame into his lap, and looked up at her with hungry eyes letting his tongue run over his bottom lip. Her hands traveled to his face his cheeks in the palms of her hands. She was so confused, and yet it was so nice to forget everything. She wanted_this_to be real, and for everything_else _to be a bad nightmare. She felt his lips brush her neck, and she felt her face get hot at the pleasant sensation. She felt his hands slide down to her hips sending tingles down her sides, and a shudder down her spine. She grit her teeth, and felt a lump in her throat, tears starting to build as she felt him whisper against her neck. _

_"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I'll protect you."_

Hildy sat up with a gasp, tears in her blue eyes spilling as well as a hot blush on her cheeks. She was gripping her sheets so tight her knuckles were turning white, and she could swear that behind her erratic heartbeat she could hear herself sobbing. What was with her and Superboy that made her dream something like that? What was with her and Superboy that made her start to be so weak? She lifted a hand to rub her neck softly remembering the tender touch of the Conner in her dream. Despite the intent behind the markings that marred her neck she couldn't help but feel better associating them with the dream, and pretending that the Superboy in her dream was the one who existed in her world. She denied that there were any romantic feelings for Superboy in her heart, and that her mind was trying to make her hope she still had a chance at being friends with him.

* * *

><p>Hildy appeared at the cave the next day with renewed vigor. She had seen what she had turned into, and decided that she was going to go back to her roots. She was Harlequin Kid, and one thing that the Joker had taught her was to never be weak. She had let this team of Justice League rejects turn her into a sobby, broken girl. They had turned her back into Hildegard Amsel, and had brought the little orphan to the surface from the dark place Hildy had banished her to. She had spent the night and early morning shoving Hildegard back into her prison, and letting Harlequin Kid resurface to face the adversity that had arisen. She transported into the cave with a Cheshire grin across her lips, and in her civilian clothes as if nothing had ever happened.<p>

"The fun has arrived losers! What're we doing?" Black Canary looked at Hildy strangely, and pointed to the ring.

"We're training Hildy. I wasn't expecting to see you, but you and Conner will be next okay?" Hildy felt her skin get hot, and her heart beating faster by the second.

"Gotcha teach!" She waited until Aqualad and Robin had finished sparring, and she sauntered into the ring with a grin. "This is gonna be fun." Hildy wasn't sure if she was getting heated cause of her dream, or if there was something else at play here.

Conner walked in after her and looked at her with slight concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" She chuckled, and dropped into her fighting stance.

"I'm fine Supey, now let's do this." They circled each other for a second, and Hildy was the first to attack. Unafraid of any hit he might throw she sent a barrage of punches and kicks at him. He was barely able to block them all with the surprise of the ferocity of her blows. She seemed to have had extra energy blocking most of his attacks and seeming almost unphased by any that actually landed.

Hildy was smiling the entire time, and Robin was starting to worry that she was back to her old tricks. He leaned over to Kid Flash and whispered to him softly.

"I'm thinking Hildy is channeling the Joker right about now. She probably snapped after that last mission." Kid Flash just nodded watching the two brawling in the little ring. Hildy finally landed a few punches on Superboy, and was making him back up toward the rest of the team. She chuckled as she jumped up, and sent out a kick to his torso sending him to the ground. He was surprised by the force of her kick, and was looking up at her in awe while M'gann looked on in worry from the sidelines.

"I'm back kiddies, and it feels good." He could hear Hildy whisper from above him, but was sure no one else had heard anything.

* * *

><p>When training was over, and Hildy was sitting in the living area of the cave watching the white noise by herself she had thought about her brawl with Superboy. She realized that she was so pumped because she had been powerless against him the last time, and this time she had taken him down. She had been scared of him, and she faced up to it and won. She felt a grin spread onto her lips, and a small chuckle left her throat as she hugged her knees. The team was in the kitchen all talking about Hildy's change in attitude, and getting ready to talk to Batman about it. Talking to the insane girl wasn't an option in their minds, and she was a ticking time-bomb.<p>

* * *

><p>Hildy walked into the cave where Batman had called her, and saw that it was just him and Superboy.<p>

"What's going on Batsy? More secret missions?" Batman eyed her curiously, and shook his head as she walked up.

"No, it's a more serious matter. When were you going to tell me or anyone for that matter about your conversation with the Joker a few months ago?" Hildy froze, and looked at Superboy with a glare for a second then back to Batman.

"You didn't ask Batso, and I didn't think it was important. I wasn't expecting to get snitched on either." Superboy looked down at her from his spot beside her.

"I didn't tell him anything. Trust me."

Hildy laughed at his words, and wiped tears from her eyes holding her stomach with the other hand.

"Oh, the irony!" Batman turned the attention back to himself, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hildy.

"What did you and the Joker talk about?" Hildy looked away from him defiantly, and pouted slightly refusing to let Batman into her little problem.

"How did you know I talked to Mr. J if Supes didn't tell you?" The Dark Knight was starting to grow impatient, and Hildy could feel it in the air.

"You didn't think I was checking the phone records to the apartment after the incident with the Shadows contacting you? I saw the call to Arkham Asylum. Now, tell me what you and Joker talked about Harlequin."

Hildy looked at him with a pout like a child getting punished for something. She crossed her arms, and cleared her throat before she finally let out the information hesitantly.

"He said he knows I was working with you, and that I was gonna get mine soon. Then he told me if I ever called him again he was gonna do the deed himself. Pretty much told me I ain't part of the family anymore." Batman closed his eyes for a second as if he were thinking about what she had said.

"That explains the package he sent me. Why didn't you notify me about his threat earlier?" Hildy shrugged lazily, and continued to pout as Batman handed her the little bundle in his hand. A small piece of paper read 'Soon. -J' in the Jokers hand writing, and was wrapped with a green and purple bow.

Hildy unwrapped the small box to see a small square that looked like one of those new mp3 players that were just a screen. The screen blinked to life, and she heard crackling of a camera moving before she saw her own face smiling in her make-up. Behind her you could see Robin unconscious, and tied up for the umpteenth time in their time fighting each other. The Hildy in the video had Robin's face in her hand shaking him slightly with a laugh.

"Hey Rob, smile you're on candid camera! Aw, come on my little bird wakey wakey!" Robin stirred, and looked at Hildy with weak narrowed eyes.

"You're not gonna win Kid." Hildy giggled and wrapped her arm around the bound hero.

"Oh, and why is that Bird brain? Cause the big bad Bat is gonna come save ya? I'm sure he won't mind us having you for a little slumber party Boy Blunder!" Robin growled at her wriggling in his binds trying to escape.

"Just wait until I get out of this clown." Hildy giggled pressing her lips to his cheek leaving a black print on his skin.

"Awww, you are so cute when you're acting tough! Anyway, as you can see Bats we got your boy here, and Mr. J has demanded an audience with you. I'd show up or we might rough the Boy Blunder up a bit! Can't wait to see you, kisses!"

The screen went to white noise before it went to another file. The Joker sat in front of the camera with a sadistic smile on his face.

"If you're watching this Bats, I hope you're near my little kitten cause this wasn't for you arrogant hero! I remember when my kitten was a chip off the old block. She was a natural at our work, until you stole her away that is! As you can plainly see I'm out of Arkham, and ready to play! As a parent yourself you should understand, my Hildy needs to learn the error of her ways. Get ready kitten cause daddy's setting up the punishment of a lifetime! Oh, and when this message ends that little device you're holding is going to explode!"

Hildy saw the screen go dark and Joker's laugh rang loudly from the little device. Hildy quickly threw the device away from the three of them, and watched as it exploded letting out a cloud of oddly colored smoke. Hildy went wide-eyed, and covered Superboy's mouth.

"Don't breathe it in!" Hildy felt Batman come from behind forcing a gas mask onto her face before taking emergency protocols to make the air safe to breathe again. Hildy took off the small mask still slightly in shock that the Joker would use his toxin against her. Things were once again going from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>Superboy and Hildy were walking in silence into the inner parts of the cave until Superboy stopped her in mid-step.<p>

"Why won't you talk to me? I apologized!" Hildy looked up at him with a glare, and looked away from him.

"Why should I talk to you or anyone on this team? You all don't want me here anyway!" She tried to walk away, but Conner stopped her, forcing her against a wall while blocking her escape routes.

"Stop saying that! You said we were friends, and Kaldur told me friends make-up after they do something wrong!" Hildy's gaze softened as she felt her will to argue melt away, and for a second she saw the Conner from her dream. She hadn't even noticed when she had his face in her hands, and her lips pressed against his in a rushed, heated kiss. She felt him resist for a second before he melted into it as well, and it was then that Hildy realized what she was doing. She pushed him away, and ran off to the transporter before he could go after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys I finally gave you some Supey x Hildy fluff! I realized after 10 chapters that I was being a tease, and decided to give you a little taste of what might happen! Still not sure if I should count out Roy cause I'm leaning toward <strong>__**Kon **__**as Hildy's main squeeze, but we'll see how this goes! Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Also follow me on Twitter my **__**user name**__**is TMNTxMadness same as on here!**_


	12. Lesson 11: Failure is NOT an Option

_**Hey there again readers! I hope you guys are ready for another chapter of Everyone's A Critic! I'm just kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews that this story is getting, and it's kind of bumming me out! Please leave me reviews and let me know how you guys are liking the fic so far so I know I'm not a complete failure as a writer! Please, and thank you guys!**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Hildy/ Harlequin Kid and the plot to this fic! **

Hildy started her trip to normal missions with the team, and time at the cave to avoid the subject that had come up between her and Shiera. Before all this nonsense had started, seeing Dinah was a choice, but now it was mandatory thanks to the team talking to the Dark Knight about her weird mood swings. That and her little scrap with Superboy in which the whole team testified to seeing her crazed expression. She didn't want to argue about the insulting demand for Hildy to see anyone who could pass as a shrink. She was avoiding Superboy like the plague, and couldn't even make eye contact with Miss Martian. Superboy always managed to find her, and get her alone to talk about what happened. She always made a hasty exit with some lame excuse to follow it.

She sighed quietly as she made her way into the kitchen following her latest escape from Superboy which turned out to be a bad idea seeing as how a certain green alien girl was hard at work cooking for the three of them. Hildy stopped in her tracks as her crystalline orbs made contact with the martian girl's hazel eyes. She looked away awkwardly, and cleared her throat.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave now." She stepped back until she collided with a hard surface looking up to see Batman staring down at her.

"I've been looking for you. You're going to see Black Canary, now. This isn't an option." Hildy pouted and let out an exasperated sigh figuring one torture was better than another. She rolled her eyes as Batman held her shoulder the whole way to her 'appointment' with Black Canary.

* * *

><p>Hildy sat and stared at Black Canary as she sighed, and shook her head at the stubborn girl.<p>

"It isn't healthy for you to bottle things up you know. Tell me a little about the Joker, what was your relationship like?" Hildy sighed and lounged on the chair rolling her eyes before answering the question simply.

"He was like a father to me obviously." Canary sighed and looked sternly at the jester girl.

"You were making such good progress before, and now you've taken a million steps back. You know the less you talk to me the more you have to come see me right? All of this will stay between you, me, and Batman." She looked skeptically up at the blond heroine with childish blue eyes.

"Maybe, I'm just as nuts as everyone thinks I am."

Canary sighed and shook her head looking at her with a kind stare.

"I don't believe that. You may be eccentric, but you're not crazy." Hildy let out a scoff, and a chuckle looking at Black Canary.

"Who is it you think you're talking to?" The older woman sighed, and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, but you aren't like him Hildy. As similar as the two of you are, you have something the Joker doesn't have." Hildy looked to the older woman, and rose an eyebrow waiting for her to answer. "You have a moral compass Hildy, a conscience. You feel remorse for the things you do wrong whether you like to admit it or not."

* * *

><p>Hildy sat in her living room next to Shiera with a bored expression. Although the session brought hardly any progress getting the girl to open up it did have her thinking about her relationship with her loving father. She was scowling at the carpet about now trying to block out all the bad things that came with thoughts of the Joker. She squeezed her eyes shut successfully blocking the images from her mind, but failing at stopping it before she could remember. She felt a shudder go down her spine as she saw the angry face of her adoptive father flash in her mind. She could faintly hear his voice yelling vaguely remembered words at her. A chill went over her skin as whispered words fell from her lips.<p>

"Just like my real dad...or whoever he was."

* * *

><p>Hildy looked around to make sure nobody had seen her come from the broken down telephone booth before she stepped out into the bitter Gotham air. She knew coming was a death wish, and reckless no doubt about it. Yet, something about the place screamed for her to come back. She looked back as the door opened again revealing Red Arrow who looked around then at Hildy.<p>

"So are you going to tell me why you dragged me to Gotham anytime soon?" Hildy smirked back at him looking out into the familiar Gotham streets before her.

"Not entirely sure just yet, but I need back up in case trouble shows up." She looked up searching for the nearest accessible rooftop. "Let's head up there Cupid. It's getting a little too safe down here."

She pulled her goggles down scanning the city for anything that might have caught her as important. She chuckled quietly to Red Arrow looking at him through her enhanced vision.

"This place is never quiet, and it chooses tonight to be all peaceful. Figures." The two moved on Hildy showing off a bit with her acrobatics as they went along the rooftops. Hildy landed perfectly on her feet with Roy tumbling next to her. She was surprised as they both suddenly went rolling to the floor as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. Roy had her beneath him wrapped in his arms, and she followed his stare to spot a vaguely familiar masked man pointing a gun at them.

"It's the girl! The one Joker wants for big money!"

Roy got up taking Hildy with him, and they both looked to the male.

"Friend of yours Kid?" Roy let out with sarcasm lacing his tone. Hildy looked closer at the mask the man wore, and it finally hit her why it looked so familiar.

"It's one of Two-face's guys. We just stepped in it big time Cupid." She could see clearly through the goggles that the goon was going to shoot again giving her time to pull Red Arrow out of the way as she dragged him to cover.

"We better get out of here, I think he has more buddies with heavy artillery."

Hildy nodded in agreement and watched as Roy shot an arrow to a close by building, and grabbed Hildy as he used his bow to slide them across the line that had been attached to the arrow. She squeaked at the sudden contact, and pushed him away when they touched down.

"Stop trying to cop a cheap feel Arrow Boy! I know I'm cute, but this isn't the time for flirting!" He rolled his eyes behind his mask, and pulled her along the rooftop by her wrist until they were safely out of sight.

"We have to figure out how we're going to get around without bumping into someone's goons." Hildy looked down at the street signs, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, first of all let's get the hell out of Crime Alley. Nothing but goons here, and with our luck we'll run into the middle of a Penguin, Two-Face turf brawl."

* * *

><p>Hildy felt her heart beating fast as she saw the two goons patrolling the streets. Although they were trying to be discreet, nothing could disguise that bright make-up. These were the Joker's guys, and she knew it meant they were probably looking for her. They probably thought she was still in Gotham with Batman, and with the help of every villains goons in the city they would've succeeded in finding her had Batman not been a step ahead. Hildy started to panic at the thought that this was no joke, and that the man she had called father was out to get her. Red Arrow grabbed her by her shoulder shaking her softly and speaking in hushed whispers.<p>

"Hildy, snap out of it! We came here for a reason right, and I'm starting to understand it. Here's what we're going to do, we'll head over to the roof over there and take them out from behind. We'll ask them anything you want, and then get the heck out of here. Got it?"

She nodded, and followed Red Arrow's lead as they made their way across the rooftops and were looking down at their prey as they wandered the spot they were watching. Roy signaled to her before they both jumped down successfully knocking the two men unconscious. The archer looked around, and found an unlocked door behind a curtain of red beads, and the two dragged their victims into the dark back room of the unfortunate business. Hildy could only look on as Red Arrow restrained the two Joker thugs, and fear that maybe this might be it for her. What if he got what he wanted and she ended up dead finally? After three times she guessed maybe it was a matter of time before someone succeeded. After the two thugs were fully restrained Roy looked at her sternly, and gave her instructions so that the two wouldn't see her when they came to.

When the two thugs started to wake up she felt herself start shaking in her corner of the dark room.

"Where the heck are we?"

"I don't know. You think it was the bat?" Roy came from the shadows with a intimidating glare, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Unfortunately for you, no. I have some questions for you both." The two goons laughed it off thinking the young hero was no threat, and making it know through their words. He quickly fixed that problem, and got to questioning them once they knew he was trouble. "What does the Joker want with Harlequin Kid, and what exactly is he giving up that's making every goon in this city excited about it?"

"He's giving up the loot from his last two heists to whoever kills the little traitor, and even more for whoever brings her in alive so he can do the job himself!" Hildy felt her palms start to sweat, and her airways tightening as Roy continued his interrogation. She knew what the Joker was really like, but never believed that he would hold such a grudge against her. Not her, not the girl who was a kindred spirit, and a daughter to him. The one who he had told many a time would be his legacy after he was gone. Despite their arguments, and the resentment she felt toward him for what he had done she still loved the crazed man like a father. Hildy was shaken from her panicked thoughts when Red Arrow shook her softly.

He looked at her worried gaze with concern for the younger girl, and squeezed her shoulder softly.

"Those two are out cold, and ready to be picked up. Looks like the Joker has something planned for you bigger than this whole bounty thing. It was just a ruse to get you to snoop around to find out that there's something bigger you have to worry about." She looked down at the floor she could hardly see, and felt the sadness of the truth hit her. She felt the older hero's hand slip into hers, and his fingers squeeze her own softly. "Come on, we better get out of here before someone notices you're gone." She noddedabsentmindedly, and followed the young archer back out onto Gotham's cold streets. It was silent as they made there way across the city until Red Arrow stopped to look at her. "What exactly happened between you and the Joker that made you join the team?"

* * *

><p><em>Hildy panted heavily as Robin backed her to the wall with no escape, and she wasn't sure if any of her hits would be enough to make him back down. He closed in on her, and she went for a punch making him jump back to dodge it. She followed up with a round house kick which he blocked expertly, and used to grab her ankle. He swung her to the floor near to where Harley and Mr. J were trying to beat off Batman. She looked up slightly dazed to see Batman beating her adoptive father, badly. She jumped up and ran toward them slipping under Batman's arm, and landing an adrenaline powered punch to his jaw. She looked back at the two clowns who had become parents to her in panic.<em>

_"Get outta here Mr. J! I'll handle Bats, and the Bird while you and Harley get out of here!"_

_"Well you heard the girl puddin' let's go!" Harley yelled pulling Joker out of the fray and out into their get-away car. Hildy looked back to the two heroes closing in on her, and bolted towards them using them to flip over. She swept out her foot tripping Robin, and barely missing Batman. She dodged his hands as he went to grab her, and sent another surprise punch his way hard enough to have him rubbing his jaw while she ran as fast as she could out the warehouse doors. She rubbed her hand as she sprinted out into the Gotham streets hiding while she collected her thoughts. She was trying to remember her way to the spare hideout they had, and ran there when she finally recalled how to get there through her panic. She looked back every few minutes to make sure the two do-gooders weren't following her._

_She smiled in relief when she finally saw the tiny building that was the clown's back-up hide-out come into view, and ran through the doors earning looks from her family. Harley ran to hug her, and ruffle her hair with a grin._

_"Look at you Quin-Kid! Taking on the big, bad, Bat! We're glad you're safe Sidecar!" Hildy smiled and hugged the older woman tightly._

_"Couldn't let Fatman split this family apart now could I? I wouldn't have any fun if you and Pops were locked up in Arkham!" She felt something get pulled from her clothes, and looked to see the Joker staring intently at the little device he had pulled off the girl._

_"Stupid girl! Did you even check to see if you were followed?" She backed away slowly as the man stepped forward with a predatory glare in his eyes, and fury plain on his usually laughing face._

_"I swear I checked Mr. J! I didn't see them following me!" _

_"And no doubt you didn't see the Boy Blunder put this tracer on you? You've led them right to us!" She fell to the floor with her cheek throbbing in pain, and shock in her eyes. She looked back up at the furious clown trying to confirm that he had indeed hit her. _

_"Poppa, I swear I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" There it was again the pain in her cheek, and this time she was seeing stars from the blow._

_"Everyone is always sorry for ruining my fun! Excuses, excuses Kitten, you know what I do to failures..." She lifted her arm up to protect herself , and whimpered as he lifted her upper half off the ground by her shirt. _

_"Puddin' don't be so hard on the kid! She didn't mean it!"_

_This time when he hit her she could swear she saw Rory Amsel standing over her with that furious glare screaming at her. He shook her and she felt her head hit the floor harshly making her vision turn fuzzy, and felt her limbs go limp. She registered that the arm she had used to protect herself twinged in pain, and then heard a scream go through the entire building as a wave of pain hit her as her loving father slammed his foot onto her chest as Harley tried to pull him away. She could see Harley pulling the Joker out the door with the help of their goons, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Batman looking down at her. She could see his mouth was moving, but couldn't quite hear or understand the words coming from his mouth. She saw Robin for a second looking down at her in shock, and leaning down to take her as Batman hurried to get help._

_"You're going to be alright Hildy. Batman's getting help." _

_The next thing she remembered was the sirens of the ambulance, and then two lawyers standing in front of her when she woke up a few days later. _

_"Ms. Amsel I'm your civil attorney, and I'm here to tell you you've been sentenced to five years in a juvenile facility." _

* * *

><p>Roy looked at her from behind his domino mask his eyes meeting her blue orbs which were full of sadness. She shivered as a cold breeze pushed passed them, and looked up as Red Arrow looked down at her in worry.<p>

"So why worry about what he thinks about you anymore? He almost killed you." She looked away from him and bit her lip softly.

"Because, he was the first father figure I had that actually cared about me. Even if he hurt me, I still didn't give up on him." He looked at her with pity for a second then let it disappear.

"Well, maybe it's time you finally gave up." When she looked like she would cry he slowly wrapped her tiny frame into his arms with her forehead pressed against his chest.

She admitted that he was right, but something said that she shouldn't. Giving up on being a happy family with the Joker would've been the right thing, but she just didn't have the heart to. She felt Roy's fingers push her chin up so she was looking at him, and she could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted her to feel better, and she was definitely distracted when she felt his lips cover hers. He held her chin with his finger gently until she let him distract her, and let her lips respond to his. When her eyes closed she saw the image of Conner kissing her softly, and she wondered why she was thinking of him when she had admired Roy just the same. She felt the same about both of them didn't she? If she did then why was she wishing Roy was Conner?

She pulled away from Roy with sad eyes, and feeling more confused then she had been a few seconds ago. He looked at her in concern, and confusion in his eyes.

"I want to go home Red." He nodded at her request and led her to the zeta beam transporter disguised as a telephone booth again.

"Are you going to be okay?" She shrugged, and looked at him with sincerity making a home in her eyes for once.

"Will you be the friend there to listen if I'm not?" He smiled slightly, and nodded wrapping an arm around her in comfort.

* * *

><p>She walked into the cave the next morning before the team was going to come together for training. She saw M'gann and Conner sitting together on the couch watching the cable, and was reminded of the times she sat with him content with staring at the white noise.<p>

"Hey Supes, can I talk to you?" They both turned around in surprise, and Conner's face softened at the confusion in the girl's eyes. He nodded and left the Martian girl to follow her out to the main room of the cave.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head, and looked up at him with misty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened on that stupid mission Supey, and I'm sorry we fought. Can we be friends again please?" He looked at her for a second nodding, and wrapping his arms around her as she embraced him.

"What happened? Did Batman say something to you?" She looked up at him and shook her head; she leaned up kissing him softly. When she broke away she stepped back from him and looked down at the floor.

"I've been thinking about stuff lately, and I'm tired of being alone in this Supes." He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at her with guilt plain in his eyes.

"You know about M'gann." She looked up at him in confusion.

"That's not what I meant Superboy. I don't know what I want with us right now, and so I'm fine with just being your friend. I just don't want to have to deal with my life by myself anymore. You and Red Arrow are the only friends I have right now."

* * *

><p>Shiera walked into Hildy's room with a smirk.<p>

"You're door is open, the world must be ending." She smiled slightly up at her, and crossed her legs on her twin-sized bed. "Well, anyway I have some news from Batman. I better not sit down because you might not like it." Hildy rose an eyebrow at the winged woman with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Shiera?" The older woman sighed and looked at her with a soft gaze.

"There's this party at Miss Martian and Superboy's school coming up for Halloween. Batman wants you to go." Hildy looked at Shiera with a disbelieving gaze.

"Are you serious? Why would he want me to do that?" She laughed nervously before she answered the younger girl's question.

"Probably because we enrolled you there, and you're starting the week after that party. He wants you to get to know some people before you have to go there. If anyone asks, your name is Helena Hall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is you guys I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! In case you didn't notice I FINALLY decided that Superboy is going to be Hildy's love interest! Hildy x Superboy was the winner in the end because I felt they would be more compatible, but I gave you Red Arrow fans some fluff so you can not be as sad when you find out! Well anyway don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!<strong>_


	13. Lesson 12: Family Is All You Got

_**Hey there readers I'm back and I better start cranking out the chapters huh? So I'm planning to finish off this story soon and start up again with a sequel so there will probably only be about...eight more chapters of Everyone's A Critic and then I am going to start the sequel! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hildy/Harlequin Kid!**

* * *

><p>Hildy looked in the mirror straightening her wig, and staring at herself in the mirror. If it hadn't been for the bare mid-section no one would have known she was a girl. She looked at her own face looking back at her, but when she looked hard enough all she saw was The Joker. It didn't help that she was dressed as him for the Halloween party Batman and Shiera were making her go to. Was this her future on his side that she was looking at? Shiera eyed her sternly when she finally came out of the bathroom, and shook her head before putting a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You're really going like that kid? Are you nuts?" Hildy shook her head at the older woman already irritated at the forced attendance of a public school. Even if Shiera was right Hildy found it hard to shake her loyalty to the man she called her father.

"Look you're supposed to dress as something scary right? Well, I'm scary so just let me head to the cave alright?" Shiera sighed and let her go leaving Hildy to make her way to the Zeta transporter. When she arrived at the cave she saw Wally was already there and dressed as the Wolf-man. M'gann was helping Connor wrap bandages around his arm to form a makeshift mummy costume. She felt out of place with them now and wrapped her arms around herself. Wally looked up at her and cleared his throat.

"Uh, cool...costume Hildy." She shrugged and sat on the floor next to Wolf laying her head on his back trying to drown out the awkward silence in the room.

Hildy walked through the door of the decorated gym a slight grimace on her face. She was feeling irritated after her little talk with Artemis and the new girl Zatanna. Why should Artemis even care about Conner and M'gann? It's not like they ever talked, or anything like that. If anyone should have been jealous or upset it should have been her. She sighed at the realization and looked back at the two her heart aching the slightest bit. She stuck close to him ever since her discovery of the Joker's cruel plot for her, and after his attack with the Injustice League. Batman hadn't allowed her to go on that mission afraid that she would get hurt or that she would break down seeing the crazed clown. Conner had been there to talk every time something happened, and she was starting to realize that maybe she did care about him being with M'gann.

A group of kids walked up to them greeting Megan and Conner while Megan introduced her and Wally.

"This is Wally, and Hi...Helena." A tall dark skinned boy let his sun glasses fall low on his nose to look at her.

"You're a girl, and you dressed as the Joker? Unconvincing one too." She glared daggers at the boy and walked up to him only reaching his chest.

"Wanna run that by me again Super-poser?" A shorter boy with a badly put together Batman costume, and brown hair broke the tense atmosphere.

"You're girl Joker is cool, but I'll only accept it if you can do the laugh. I mean seriously The look is only half the creep factor for that guy."

Hildy looked to the boy her fierce glare still intact making him shy away the slightest bit. A sinister smile graced her lips, and Wally touched her arm nervously.

"Uh, Helena, I don't think you have to prove anything your costume is great." She knew he was just worried about blowing her cover, but how could anyone recognize her in this get up? She cleared her throat before she started building up her laugh until it became a full on Joker laugh which made the boy grin.

"Impressive! You rock, do you go to this school?" She shrugged nonchalantly before answering his question with a bored tone.

"Not yet, but I'm gonna start soon."

* * *

><p>Hildy scratched at the beanie on her head walking into the cave covered in new school supplies smell. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose as she walked to the hanger where M'gann and Conner were waiting to head to school. She was nervous being in a new place, and it was her first time in a real school since before she was given to the orphanage. M'gann's smile turned into a frown when she spotted Hildy's choice in school clothes. She looked down at her blue Superman shirt with the powder blue long sleeve underneath with a Batman belt hanging on her hips with Joker inspired lettering on the sides. She shrugged adjusting her black and yellow Batman beanie before looking over her sunglasses at the martian girl.<p>

"Hildy, you could reveal our identities with all that!" Hildy rolled her eyes and shook her head at M'gann.

"It's not Hildy at school, it's Helena. Plus, who's the earthling here? I think I know how to fit in without screaming that we're all superheroes Green Jeans." She was silent and changed her skin before flying off leaving her and Conner. Hildy's heart beat fast as they walked together her cheeks turning slightly red.

"What _is_ with the clothes anyway?" He seemed a bit ticked himself, and she guessed it was because of her choice in shirt.

"Oh, Bat's told me to keep a low profile so I gotta hide my hair and eyes so no one recognizes me from the news. Look, the whole Superman shirt is just...I'm trying to act like the kids at your school. Fit in ya know?" He nodded seemingly accepting her explanation, but not returning to his usual self as they walked to the zeta tubes. She shifted uncomfortably anger seeping into her as she saw M'gann-or Megan as she was supposed to call her-coming into view.

By the time school had ended Hildy was done with the regular kid life, and done with having to spend so much time with Conner and Megan as a couple. It annoyed her to hear Megan fawning over Conner the way she did, and she wasn't sure why it got under her skin as much as it did. She was walking ahead of the two to the zeta beam transporter dragging the heavy bag along the sidewalk.

"This school stuff is a form of torture I swear. I mean how do Hawks and Batso expect me to get all this. Haven't gone to school since I was small." She threw her bag into the disguised transporter before walking in and transporting to the cave. She walked through just as the automated voice finished reciting her designation number.

"Recognized: Harlequin Kid, B08." She heard Conner and Megan come in behind her as she continued to drag her backpack.

* * *

><p>It was a relief to finally be back at the apartment in Star City, but not such a relief to be stuck doing math homework she could hardly understand. Hildy was frustrated and staring at the page when Shiera walked into the room.<p>

"I would ask how school was, but by the look on your face I'd say it wasn't that good." Hildy sighed and pushed the offending book away from her and lay back on her bed.

"I don't get why I have to go to school! I mean I feel like an idiot sitting with all those other kids, and it took everything I had not to flip out and start chucking books out the window." Shiera chuckled slightly and sat next to her rubbing her arm.

"Why don't you ask Miss Martian or Superboy for help? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Hildy growled and turned on her side looking away from her care taker.

"Please, those two are so wrapped up in each other that it makes me sick. They wouldn't want me getting in between that." Shiera let out a laugh and pulled her over so eye contact was made when she spoke.

"Is that was you're upset about? Maybe it isn't school that's bothering you kid. You like Conner, and it hurts that he's with someone else." Hildy looked at Shiera skeptically and rose an eyebrow.

"Was that a joke Hawks? I'm pretty sure that was a joke. I don't care about them, but I wish they would stop being so obnoxious. Just cause the rest of the team don't know _doesn't_ mean they can be gross in front of me." The Thanagarian woman looked at her with a knowing smirk which only further confused Hildy.

"This is the first boy you've liked isn't it? That would explain a lot actually." Hildy growled and rubbed her hands down her face in frustration.

"I don't_ care_ about Conner and M'gann! I just don't understand my homework; so if you're done giving me advice about boys can you help me?"

Hildy was eating dinner next to Shiera looking at her almost to study her. Hildy was starting to become attached to the older heroine, and was wondering if maybe this was what normal families did. It was so different than how she, Harley, and The Joker spent their time together. She would always be with Harley who taught her new gymnastic techniques that would help her fight while The Joker was planning out their next battle. If it wasn't that she was with the hyenas playing with them or petting them while her adoptive parents yelled at each other about something or another. It was never quiet at the hideout like it was here with Shiera, and it had her wondering if made the two of them were a normal family. Shiera worried about her, protected her, and helped her with homework. It didn't matter if she had huge wings or that she was an alien this dinner in front of the TV had been the closest to a normal family thing she had ever been.

* * *

><p>Hildy scanned the shelves with M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna behind her looking over all the clothes and things made for guys.<p>

"So do you guys know anything that Gingersnap would like? I mean I don't really know that much about the guy except that he has a decent sense of humor." Zatanna chuckled half-heartedly making Hildy think she may still be upset about losing her dad. She wondered why it was such a big deal, but didn't say anything since everyone else seemed to be tip-toeing around the subject.

"Gingersnap? Do you have a nickname for everyone?" Hildy smirked back at her shrugging before picking up a bottle of cologne.

"Pretty much Magic Pants. Do guys actually wear this stuff cause I wouldn't go near one that wore this crap!" Artemis grabbed it from Hildy's hand looking at it before putting it back.

"Wally could probably use this to cover the smell of food that follows him." Hildy chuckled looking through all the shirts wondering if that would be a good gift for his birthday.

"I actually think he kinda smells like an air freshener. If they did it would be called Windy Fresh." Hildy replied to Artemis defending the speedster in question. M'gann giggled at Hildy's comment and handed her a DVD case.

"Maybe you should get him a movie or something he can enjoy at home?" Hildy looked at it and smirked looking over the rack of movies.

"I think I know just what I'm going to get him." Hildy looked back at the girls feeling finally that maybe she was becoming one of the team.

* * *

><p>Hildy sighed in relief as she looked in the chrome walls of the cave to see her Harlequin Kid face. She felt so naked going to school and going out in public without any kind of make-up on her face. If she had her way she would have had the red diamonds permanently on her eyes. Aqualad called her making her turn around with a nervous chuckle.<p>

"Sorry Fishstick, I'm going, I'm going." Hildy jogged into the ring across from Artemis and got into her stance. The two went at each other Hildy ducking under a punch and Artemis jumping over a sweep kick. Hildy blocked a kick from the blonde archer leaning back and sending a kick up getting the first hit of the sparring match and landing back on her feet. The match continued like this for a while until Hildy finished off with a move she had watched Robin do many times jumping up and spinning at an angle before her foot shot out sending Artemis to the floor. She smiled and jumped up pumping her fist at the success of the new move.

Artemis rubbed her chest and took the young jester's hand when she offered it dusting herself off.

"Is it still a win if you use new moves?" Hildy was rocking on her feet with a grin on her lips.

"It wasn't new just something you've only seen from someone else on the team. That little move was just something I picked up from our own little Bird Brain." Artemis looked to Robin and shook her head while Hildy smiled to him wondering if he would be angry at that fact or proud. He and Artemis seemed to be the only two people on the team who were just out of reach. Robin being the big prize after everything they had been through, and years of fighting each other. He didn't look amused, and in fact seemed to be narrowing his eyes at her from behind his mask.

Training continued on for a little while longer before everyone went to take a break. Hildy stayed behind working on the new kick she nearly perfected, and any other moves she had studied from Robin. She wondered if the two of them would ever get passed their past, and wondered when exactly that part of him that wanted to help her had gone. She landed on her feet panting and holding her knees when a voice interrupted her practice.

"You know if you tuck your arms in more it gives you more momentum and therefore more power." She looked up at said Boy Wonder standing up to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip Robs. Bats forcing you to try and be my friend now? Hawks is always telling him I need to make friends." He shook his head rubbing his arms nervously, and it was quiet for a little bit before he spoke again.

"No, I just wanted to say...you're doing good. With the team I mean."

* * *

><p><em>Robin stared at the young clown before him his heart beating a million miles a minute.<em>

_"I know your real name Hildegard. I know that you don't have any real family, but I want to help you! You don't need to stay with The Joker if you just let Batman help you." Hildy rose an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the younger male heatedly._

_"That's not my name Boy Blunder if you wanna call me anything you call me Hildy, and you think just cause you read a little file you know who I am? You're whacked, and I don't need you to save me!" Robin looked even more desperate to convince her to change her ways._

_"If you don't leave now you're going to end up in jail. I know you're a good person deep down Hildy, and you can help me and Batman." She laughed loudly and looked at him walking closer to him with a soft smile. _

_"You really want to help me Robin? You think I could do good like you and Batman? Then we could be together?"_

_The young hero nodded and held out a hand to her as if beckoning her to turn from her evil ways. She reached for his hand her smile fading and a look of fear taking its place. "This isn't fun anymore Robin. I need your help." He nodded and grasped her hand in his pulling her closer._

_"I'll help you, but you need to leave The Joker." She nodded before grinning slowly and sending a kick to his ribs and flipping him to the floor with a maniacal laugh. _

_"You're so stupid Boy Wonder I _have_ a family. Mr. Jay and Harls are my family! Did you think I liked you Rob? Did you think you would be my big hero, and we'd run off together and be little heroes together? You're so stupid it's funny. It's cute though you having a little crush on me. Did you dream about it this way Little Bird? You'd save me from and we'd be together? You and The Bat are the enemy, and you _never_ had a chance with me Boy Blunder."_

* * *

><p>Hildy sat in silence in the bioship thinking about the talk between her and Robin. It seemed like maybe things were slowly starting to go her way. Maybe there was a chance that after all this time she and Robin could actually be friends after what she had put him through. She thought that after he had tried by helping her with training she should talk with him, and apologize for all the times she had wronged him. He was just a boy, and she had used his naivete and feelings for her to crush his spirit. She had been wrong, and now that things were starting to change she should repent for the sins she had committed in the life she was starting to think about leaving behind. If Robin could be that brave then it was time for her to be as well.<p>

The mission had been simple: Look through the base of operations used by the Injustice League to see if there was any leads to people truly behind The Light. Hildy felt good about this mission, and felt like she was finally just another fixture in the Young Justice team instead of the threat. Hildy saw movement and ran to see what had caught her attention. She shook her head as she saw a flash of red and black disappear around a corner. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she heard Aqualad's voice echo in her mind.

_'Team Harley Quinn has been spotted in the building. Robin and Superboy are in pursuit move to assist them.' _Hildy felt panic rise in her gut and ran after the blur that she now knew was her adoptive mother. She was panting by the time she had reached the opening to the outside, and her mother.

Harley turned around with her weapon at the ready surprised to see Harlequin Kid.

"Sidecar? What are you doing with the geek squad kids? You don't belong with them!" Hildy looked pained and stepped toward Harley getting wrapped in a hug.

"Mr. Jay said I can't come home. He said he was gonna kill me if I tried." Harley let go of the girl and shook her head grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders.

"You know puddin' kids like that Quin-Kid! Mr. Jay didn't mean nothing by it. I just came to pick something up for him. Come with me, and I'll talk to him. You belong with us Sidecar, with your family!" Hildy stepped away from her shaking her head.

"I can't Harls you gotta run now! The team is coming after you, and they'll be here soon!"

The two clowns turned as they heard the shuffle of feet from the door. Robin yelled out to Hildy pointing at the woman she had seen as her mother.

"Harlequin! Get her before she gets away!" Hildy looked between the two torn between carrying out the order like she should and protecting Harley. Could she really sacrifice all the work she had put in to become part of the team to make sure Harley was safe? What would the team think, and more importantly what would Batman do to her if she did? Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to do the panic was plain in her eyes as she looked back to the older woman.

"Go, now Harls before the rest get here!"

Harley nodded sending a smile her way and getting ready to jump off the building and escape.

"Thanks Quin-Kid. I'll make sure puddin' knows about this. You'll be home before you know it!" Harley made her escape, and Hildy watched after her knowing she had just made a big mistake. She turned back to Robin who looked both shocked and angry. Superboy had the same look making Hildy feel naked and cold when he looked at her that way.

"You let her get away." Hildy frowned at her two team mates reaching for Superboy desperately tears making their way to her blue eyes.

"Con, you got to understand right? She's...she's my mom. I couldn't-"

"You could have put people in danger Hildy. You just made them both more dangerous! You can't be a part of this team, and be loyal to them!" Robin interrupted her pointing at her accusingly. Hildy hiccupped as Superboy turned away from her betrayal clear on his face. She gripped at his arm willing him to understand, and to feel what she felt by her touch.

"Superboy please. You guys have to understand what I felt. I know I messed up, but I couldn't condemn her!" Superboy wrenched out of her grip and that's when she started to sob. She didn't understand why it was so hurtful to have him turn his back on her, and why it was so important for her to convince him. She looked at Robin from behind her tears willing him to be on her side, but she knew that would never happen. "Put yourself in my place Rob. They're the only parents I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is folks! I'm hoping that it's still the quality you guys enjoy, and that this is helping get you guys through CN taking DC nation away until January. Thanks for reading guys!<strong>


	14. Lesson 14: Never Be Predictable!

_**Hey there again readers! I know I said that there would probably be eight more chapters until the end, but I realized that I was trying to compensate for the episodes when really the point of this story was for it to be able to stand alone. Kinda like Hildy I lost sight of what this was for, and so I'm getting back on track with that! So there will only be a few more chapters probably more like three or four. So hope you guys are enjoying the fic, and hope to get reviews soon!**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Hildy/ Harlequin Kid and the plot to this fic!**

* * *

><p>It was just like the League of Shadows mission all over again without almost being killed. Hildy was once again the odd one out, and she was still trying to figure out if protecting the woman who she called mom was worth it. Batman had bitten her head off in his own Batman way saying nearly the exact same thing Robin had said.<p>

"You can't be on this team, but still be loyal to them. You have to choose where your loyalties lie, and soon." Like she had been avoiding Conner before he was doing the exact same. He spent nearly all his time with M'gann, and refused to speak with her alone no matter how much she begged. He always found a way to elude her, and now she was holding her knees trying not to cry in the common area of mount justice. She didn't even know if she could go back home to Shiera after all that had happened afraid of the looks her care taker would give her.

She put her forehead on her knees trying her hardest not to cry. Crying wouldn't make Superboy forgive her, it wouldn't turn back time so she could make the good little hero choice, and it wouldn't make her any better at being a good guy. The thought made her throat tighten and burn realizing that she was just no good at being good. It had been so effortless to be bad because there was no right or wrong choice there was just the screaming, the violence, and the battle. Being a hero was so much harder, and there were so many lines to cross that made you wrong. The Joker and Harley had been the only thing resembling a happy family that she had ever experienced. Did they all think it was that easy to turn your back on that just because they did some bad things? She had to figure out some way to make them see what she saw because this roller coaster stopped being fun a couple mistakes ago.

* * *

><p>Hildy sat out the next training session giving Black Canary some excuse about her shoulder. The team dispersed afterwards faster than she had ever witnessed, but she managed to grab hold of Conner's wrist before he could walk any further. The look he threw back at her could have burned her had he been blessed with Superman's heat vision. She nearly cried then, but looked away to escape the stab of guilt instead.<p>

"Please talk to me Supes I know I don't deserve it, but please just talk to me." He turned around with the same angry look, and she dared to maintain eye contact then. "I know you think what I did was wrong, but can you try to understand? They...were the only thing close to a family I had for a long time. I care about them Conner, and you all just expect me to abandon them?" He crossed his arms stopping her from touching him.

"That's what you should do. You said he tried to kill you Hildy. I'm a clone, and even I know that if that happens you should cut all ties. You keep asking me to trust you just to go back and betray the team, and betray me! I can't do it anymore." Hildy couldn't hold back after that her tears started to flow in front of him, and she reached out to grasp his arm.

"Superboy please, I'm sorry that I screwed up. I know it was a mistake, but I just need you to forgive me. You said that when a friend apologizes they forgive each other right? Well, this is me apologizing to you, and I could care less if the team never trusts me again as long as you do." She didn't know what she was saying, and it felt so desperate trying to make things right between them.

"I tried that, and I don't think I can. You _should_ care about the rest of the team because it's them you put in danger! How can you say you don't care about the team? If you don't care then why try so hard to change? You should just leave!" She shook her head stepping closer to him clinging to him too afraid he'd walk away if she let go.

"I'm sorry! You're the only one that actually tried to be my friend without having to prove myself. You make me feel like I'm not such a freak, and you look at me like I'm not. I just want to go back to that Con please?" He started to turn and walk away looking as if he was becoming overwhelmed with the conversation. Hildy ran to him trying one last desperate attempt to get her friend back. She gripped his shoulders placing her lips over his trying to get him to respond. Whenever they stopped having bumps in their friendship a kiss always seemed to be the sign it was really over. He pushed her away holding her arms as she tried to move forward to kiss him again.

"Stop! I'm not doing this right now Hildy. I can't talk about this with you." She pressed her lips against his again with a sob only resulting in another pull away. They both heard a small gasp and turned to see M'gann there with the most hurt look Hildy had ever seen on her face.

Conner growled going to move toward M'gann letting Hildy go, but failed as Hildy grasped at his black shirt trying to pull him back.

"I just want things to be normal Superboy! I said I was sorry what do I have to do to make everything good again?" Superboy pulled her hands off of his shirt gripping her wrists with bruising strength.

"Normal? Things with you will _never_ be normal, _you_ will never be normal! If you want things to be better stay away from me! Don't talk to me anymore, and leave me alone." He shoved her hands away calling after the martian girl, and jogging after her leaving Hildy to crumple into a heap on the floor of the cave. She didn't know what she had done wrong there, and why he refused to forgive her. Hadn't he nearly killed her, and yet she forgave him?

She sobbed into the floor feeling for the third time in her life like she had been left with nothing. She clenched her fists feeling like everything had slipped from her fingers yet again, and wondering if she had been cursed somehow. By the time she felt like there were no more sobs or tears left there was nothing there. She felt empty as if someone had taken everything inside of her and ripped it away leaving a hollow shell. She got up slowly making her way to the transporter like a lifeless husk. None of her trademark laughter or wit was present anymore. She knew that if Superboy hadn't wanted to be near her anymore that Roy probably would react just the same after hearing what had happened. Had things been so much simpler when she didn't have friends or hopes other than to see her family safe and happy.

* * *

><p>Conner couldn't describe the things that were rushing around in his mind. He was full of anger, guilt, and confusion after speaking with Hildy. He regret his last words to her the moment they left his mouth, and he was angry that she made him feel so stupid for trusting her. Then there was the confusion; the confusion of why he didn't feel guilty for every forgiving kiss they shared when he knew that he belonged to M'gann. M'gann was special to him, and that fact went without saying, but then there was Hildy who didn't expect him to be anything but himself. She understood what it was like to see everyone else around them have loving proud mentors when they didn't. There were things that she understood that M'gann didn't, and that's what made them such good friends wasn't it? Everything was just bringing up more questions then giving him any answers.<p>

* * *

><p>Hildy lay on her bed back at the apartment staring at the ceiling unable to do anything but break down every few hours. She didn't really understand why she was crying anymore, and only knew that it had something to do with Superboy. She understood slightly why he had been angry when M'gann found them, but she didn't really care in that moment that they were a couple. She didn't see the harm either because it had happened more than once. Was that why they both hadn't told the martian girl anything? Is that why she hadn't been able to look at her after it had happened the first time? Wasn't it just something that happened between them as friends?<p>

Facing Shiera hadn't been any better, and she didn't want to remind herself of that look she had been dreading. The conversation had been even worse, and it didn't help her feel any less like crap. She turned on her side wiping at her face after a new wave of tears started up. She could hear the phone start to ring from the hall, and got up to answer it. She looked around to see her caretaker was no where to be found before picking up the phone with a deadpan hello.

"Is that a frown on my little kittens face?" Hildy's eyes went wide, but her exhaustion from crying didn't allow her to voice her shock.

"Mr. Jay? How'd you get this number?" He chuckled darkly on the other line responding to her first question.

"Yes, it's your dear old dad! Your darling mumsy told me what you did for her junior, and just pleaded with me to bring you home. So, how about it my little protege?" Hildy held her chest starting to feel confused and conflicted. Her dealings with the Joker are what kept her and the team at arms length, but the team didn't trust her now anyway. What else did she have to lose by rejoining her family, and maybe this had been a sign telling her she belonged on the other side. If she was no good as a hero then maybe she was meant to be a villain.

"Promise you won't try to kill me again?" He let out a laugh and she could hear a slapping sound in the background most likely from him slapping his own knee.

"Kitten you slay me! Harley told me you missed us, and here I thought you _liked_ working with those snot nosed little do gooders."

It was time to choose a side now, and it almost surprised her to know that she was having trouble doing it. She didn't know at the moment if she was surprised because she didn't automatically say no, or if it was because she didn't automatically say yes. It wasn't fair to have to make this choice; a choice between the two families that had turned their backs on her for one thing or another. To choose between the first family she had known after a long time of being alone, and the family that had been better than what she remembered any family to be like. Her mind was trying to go through it all until she could find an answer, but it was starting to seem impossible to answer the simple question. She twisted a piece of hair around her finger as the fog started to clear. She finally made a decision the answer there on the tip of her tongue when she finally spoke into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness guys! I just wanted to make this one a cliff hanger because I want you guys to guess what she'll choose! See if you guys got to know Hildy enough on her journey!<strong>


End file.
